Godzilla Vs Jagereth
by Zillah 91
Summary: COMPLETE! [AU] Miki Segusa is a homeless teenger on the streets of Tokyo with nothing to live for until she finds herself caught in the battle between Godzilla and a nightmare from the distant past...Please R&R!
1. Miki

Disclaimer: Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd.

Well, here begins another Godzilla fanfiction. However, if you enjoyed "Battle On Fire," be warned- this will be a very different Godzilla fanfic. It's AU, so like the films in the Millennium Series the only Godzilla film it really has a connection to is the first one.

Just so you know, I have my own look for Godzilla. In this story he is 180 feet tall. For the body, think the GFW design, but more muscular and menacing. The spinal plates are larger and jagged. The head looks like the Heisei Godzilla. He also has a particularly long tail. Also, he has spikes on his sides and on the sides of his head and neck like the G2K design. He has the usual Godzilla powers (strong, regeneration, nuclear breath), and his spikes are razor-sharp.

This fic may be somewhat dark and dramatic. If it is, I've succeeded.

Note: Though this Prelude chapter takes place in 1954, the main event will be set in 2006.

* * *

MIKI

_Tokyo, 1954_

"The menace was gone…but so was a great man."

The American reporter looked out on the sea as it churned and frothed. Emiko was bent over, crying, holding the end of the lifeline in her hand. Ogata was knelt next to her, comforting the crying woman.

It had been only a few moments ago. Dr. Serizawa had been a brilliant scientist, and a good man. After all of Japan's military might had failed, it had been that one scientist who found the solution. He had found the one weapon that could defeat the terrible Godzilla.

But the cost was high. Serizawa dreaded what would happen if the Oxygen Destroyer fell into the wrong hands. But, eventually, he was considered that Godzilla was an even greater menace. But still, he refused to let the deadly secret of the Oxygen Destroyer be revealed. And so, he had burned the papers, gotten rid of all his experiments and destroyed his laboratory. Finally, when the weapon was detonated in Tokyo Bay, Serizawa had stayed underwater and cut his lifeline. Having witnessed first-hand the horror of war and nuclear weapons, he had chosen to die rather than let his terrible discovery be unleashed upon mankind.

Behind them was the smouldering rubble of what once was Tokyo. Now it was nothing but piles of scorched rubble and charred, twisted metal. Bodies were lying in the streets. Those in the monster's path who were not burned to cinders had been crushed underfoot. The tallest of buildings had been effortlessly ripped to the ground. The Military had done all they could to stop him, but the only result was more destruction.

* * *

_Tokyo, 2006_

"And that," Prof. Kitamura continued, "Was the first time that Godzilla appeared on the Japanese mainland. Now, before we continue, can anyone now answer the question I asked at the start of the lesson?"

Several hands went up from the class. However, Kitamura's attention was diverted to a 15-year-old girl in the second row. She had her head in one hand to the side, and, most noticeably, was asleep.

Kitamura tapped the desk in front of her. The young girl's almond eyes shot open and she sat straight up, blurting out a random answer.

"Albuquerque?" This got a laugh from several students.

"So, Miki," Kitamura smirked, "You're saying that the first Kaiju to appear after Godzilla was Albuquerque?"

"No."

"Then would you kindly tell us which one it was?"

Fortunately, Miki already knew this.

"Rodan."

"Right. As we know, Rodan first appeared in 1959, two years before its fight with Anguirus in Hokkaido…"

* * *

The final bell rang and the students made their way outside. As usual, Miki was among the last to leave. 

"Miki," Kitamura called her, "Can I see you for a minute?"

Miki nodded and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"You OK?" Kitamura asked.

"Yeah…" Miki answered quietly, "Why?"

"Well, you've been falling asleep in class a lot lately. That's the third time this week!"

"Oh yeah…Look, sorry about that…"

"Look, Miki, I'm a teacher. It's my job to help every one of my students as much as I can. If there's a problem at home…"

"It's not that…"

"Well, whatever it is, if this starts affecting your grades, I'm going to have to call your parents."

"It won't."

"OK. Are you sure I can't help, whatever it is?"

Miki shook her head and walked out of the classroom. As usual, she walked out of school by herself.

* * *

Rebecca stepped through the gates, relieved to be out of school. She'd only moved to Japan about Five days ago, but she'd learned one thing: School sucked here as well. 

"Sorry," She gasped as she always walked into a 15-year-old Japanese girl.

"My fault," She answered before regaining her composure. "You new here?"

"Yeah," Rebecca answered, "Just moved her from England. I'm Rebecca."

The girl bowed. "Miki Segusa."

"Nice meeting you."

Miki smiled, turned and walked away. Rebecca walked up to Saeko, a friend she'd made since moving to Japan.

"Weird girl," Saeko thought out loud.

"Dunno. She doesn't seem that weird."

"It's that that she's _weird_…just she hardly ever talks to anyone. I kinda feel sorry for her, though."

"Why's that?"

* * *

Kitamura was late leaving, and another of the teachers, Yashiro, walked into the classroom as he was about to go. 

"Problems with another student?" She asked as Kitamura closed his briefcase.

"Not sure," He answered, "Do you teach Miki Segusa?"

"Yeah, I teach her for Chemistry. Smart girl. Why do you ask?"

"It's just she's been falling asleep in my lessons."

"Hardly surprising. She was asleep in my class as well. And English. Smart girl, but…a sad case. And not just the falling asleep."

"Why?"

"Well, as it turns out, her cousin- in 11th Grade- he's a user."

"A User?"

"An addict. A junkie. A druggie."

"Her cousin's a drug addict?"

"In the last year, he's been suspended twice for being high."

"And what about her?"

"Far as anyone knows, she's never touched the stuff. Not sure if that'll last much longer though. The bad ones always seem to drag the good ones down with them."

_Pacific Ocean_

Miles beneath the waves, a vast, dark shape moved through the water. Nothing this big should exist- but it did.

It was a huge creature, 180 feet tall. The enormous reptile moved slowly through the water, before its attention was suddenly diverted Eastward.

The monster sensed something…something strange…and something powerful.

The creature changed direction, heading toward Japan…

* * *

Miki Segusa walked the few blocks from school to what passed for home. Her cousin Akira, typically, was with his friends- stoned. She angrily walked up the steps and ducked under a wooden sign that read "Condemned." 

She entered the abandoned building and slumped against a wall. She looked out into the street, at the people passing by. And every last thought, from every last one of them, reached her. She heard everything that went on in their heads.

She put a hand to her forehead to try and block out the noises, but they still kept coming. Eventually, she managed to block them out.

She sat down on the steps and sighed.

* * *

In the alley, Akira had suddenly collapsed to the ground, thrashing and foaming at the mouth. 

"Dude," One of the other teenagers called to the gang leader, "The stupid bastard overdosed!"

"Like I give a shit!" The leader sighed, "Just throw him down there by the trash cans. Toss him out with the rest of the garbage."

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Maybe not exactly "dark," but hopefully I got across the idea that Miki's life is more-than-slightly unpleasant. 

Yes, Miki's homeless. If you're confused and/or surprised by the story so far, then I have done my job! Kitamura, Saeko and Rebecca will be involved more later in the story, and maybe some other characters. And I know there are no monsters in this chapter, but I'm setting up the story here. There is monster violence coming!

This chapter was actually very hard to write. I went through several ideas before I came up with something I liked, and a good starter/finisher for this chapter.

So, how did I do with the drama thus far? Please Review with your opinions, but no flames! Is this a good or bad set-up for the story? Any ideas on character development are welcome- and for once, I mean any. I will take the serious, the surreal and the sick and I will consider every piece of advice I get. So Please, Please, Please Review!


	2. Grief

Hope this is an OK idea for the story. I'm fully aware that it's pretty unpleasant, but still R&R, please! I could really use some advice for this fic.

Anyway, I'm afraid the monsters won't come into play just yet. But they will. And it'll be good, I promise. But this is still a story, so bear with me. I'm also using another of my favourite human characters from the Godzilla series in this story. Enjoy!

* * *

GRIEF

_In the alley, Akira had suddenly collapsed to the ground, thrashing and foaming at the mouth._

"_Dude," One of the other teenagers called to the gang leader, "The stupid bastard overdosed!"_

"_Like I give a shit!" The leader sighed, "Just throw him down there by the trash cans. Toss him out with the rest of the garbage."_

* * *

It was getting dark, and still no sign of her damn cousin. Miki let out a heavy sigh. It pained her to think of her cousin like that- one of the few people who'd ever shown her any kindness. Just he'd let her down so many times.

He'd been suspended, and even arrested, for drug abuse before. And he kept saying he'd get clean. He said it again, and again. And he tried. She could tell he tried- there's not much point lying to a telepath.

And he'd been trying as hard as he could. He'd been clean for almost six months. And today…he was still out there, stoned out of his skull like those asshole friends of his.

It was hard living on the streets- really hard. Living on the streets and still trying to get through school was harder. Akira tried to help. He tried hard. But things like this- finding him stoned- it just made it even harder.

She could still detect some thoughts from outside- though it wasn't as bad as before. Some days, she looked in a mirror and all she saw was a freak. She heard every single thought from every single person she walked past. And then there were the bad days. God, she cursed the day she ever got that power.

Looking outside, she decided it was about time to go and bring Akira inside. However, as she walked into the alley, she became aware of something. She couldn't sense him. Even when she really tried, she didn't detect his mind. This wasn't right. If she looked for someone, her power meant she could always find them.

She found Akira lying on his back, by a bunch of knocked-over trashcans.

"Akira?" She called. There was no answer.

Getting worried, she checked his pulse. Nothing. No pulse. No breath. She checked with her mind- nothing. No thought. No presence whatsoever.

She realised what had happened in an instant. The tears began streaming down her face as she sank to her knees.

"Akira…No…Please…"

There was nothing she could do.

He was dead.

Miki fell to her knees and wept. She stayed there for what felt like hours. He was dead. Dead among the trash and the filth. The only person who ever actually gave a shit about her. He was dead.

She heard voiced from further in the alley.

"You sure we should've left him there?"

"The guys trash. He dies with the trash."

"Yeah but what about the cops?"

"What _about_ the cops? No-one's gonna find the bastard, and no-one's gonna miss him. 'Sides, now we only have to split the supply two ways!"

Miki were sickened by what she heard. As soon as she sensed their minds, she knew what had killed him. And she knew it was their fault. And in that instant, that moment of grief, pain and hurt, she felt the rage take over- that terrible, mindless rage.

The two thugs were still laughing about the death they caused, when one of them suddenly started coughing.

"Dude, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm…"

He felt to the ground in a sudden coughing spasm. "Shit, man…can't breathe…shit…"

"What the hell…"

The teenager suddenly heard a voice in the air- a voice that seemed to come from all around him. A disembodied voice in his mind.

He will die… 

"What the…shit, I'm going' crazy…"

You will Die… 

"What the hell is that?"

You will feel my pain… 

The other one suddenly felt his windpipe close off. He felt like his own skin was crushing his neck. He fell to the ground, choking on his own breath. Coughing up blood as the bile rose through his body. He collapsed to the ground beside his friend, blood trickling from both their mouths.

Miki could only stand there in shock. What had she done? She killed them…just with a thought, she killed them both… She felt sick. Sick at the sight of the dead bodies…sick at the sight of them thrashing in their death throes…sick at what she had done.

Feeling like she was about to vomit, she ran back inside.

She killed them.

She watched them die, slowly and painfully.

She'd killed them. She'd watched the blood pour from their mouths and watched the last ounce of life leave their bodies.

She'd killed them in a moment of rage and anger.

But the worst part was- when she watched them die by her hand…she'd loved every second of it…

* * *

Pretty dark, huh? I know this story's more-than-slightly unpleasant, but it won't all be like this (unless I change my mind). I'm still open to ideas about character development, so please send me your reviews, whether they're good or bad. Just tell me what you think of this story- particularly the character depiction in this chapter. But God only knows how I came up with that… 


	3. G Force

And here comes chapter 3 of my bizarre fanfic. And no, there won't actually be monsters in this chapter. However, the monsters _are_ coming. This is still early days of the story.

So please, please review with your thoughts.

* * *

G - FORCE

_G-Force HQ_

G-Force was the Military wing of the UNGCC- United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Centre- set up in the mid-sixties, in order to battle the ever-growing number of Kaiju in the world.

Their headquarters were situated in Tokyo, as Japan seemed to be the most common target of monsters. And there had been many Kaiju over the years.

In this international headquarters of one of the world's strongest Military forces, Douglas Gordon was, quite supremely, bored. Then again, desk duty did tend to have that effect. Not a lot else to do, though, until the Gotengo was fixed.

He sighed and looked out the window at the massive craft. It had several large gashed in its hull, and the drill on the front was basically in pieces.

He finally finished the report and looked down at the images collected from the fight. They concerned the Gotengo underwater, fighting a huge, lobster-like creature.

"You really are never happy unless you're shooting at some ungodly terror, are you?" A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts as a young soldier in his mid-twenties, with somewhat spiky hair, entered the room. "Besides, I thought Ebirah got killed when it fought Godzilla."

"It did," Gordon answered in a gruff voice, "We've still got the body. Must've been another one."

"Anyway," Osaki answered as he looked at the pictures, "The General wants to see you. Something about almost overheating the systems with the Maser cannon."

"In that case, Osaki, tell the General- and use these exact words- to take his lecture and shove it up his fat ass."

"Will do." Osaki left the room, leaving Gordon to his thoughts.

* * *

_Pacific Ocean_

The freighter was moving slowly across the calm waters as the technician sat idly in his chair, watching _The Simpsons_ and drinking a cold can of beer. He suddenly looked up at a beeping from the radar.

Looking down, the look on his face changed from confusion to terror.

"Jesus Shit…" He immediately pressed a button, started an alarm around the ship.

Not far from the craft, a vast wake appeared in the water. Rows of sharp spikes broke the surface as the huge shape moved quickly toward the freighter.

Before anything could be done, the spikes collided with the ship, slicing straight through as the ship was rocked in a huge explosion.

* * *

_G-Force HQ_

The gargantuan corpse of yet another Kaiju was added to the holds of G-Force HQ. Though this Ebirah was hardly knew- they already had a near-identical Kaiju, which, like most of the others, was killed by Godzilla. Among the holds were many creatures, including Manda, a gargantuan serpent with the head of a dragon, Gorosaurus, a massive, fanged dinosaur, Kamacuras, an enormous Praying Mantis, Kumonga, an enormous Desert Spider, King Caesar, a bizarre lion-like demon, Baragon, a four-legged, burrowing monster, Varan, a huge reptile with a squirrel-like membrane stretched between its arms and legs, Zilla, a huge, mutated reptile, and Gamera, a massive bipedal turtle.

And nearly all of these had died at the hands of Godzilla. Anguirus, Rodan and Mothra were the three only Kaiju ever to survive a battle with the King of the Monsters.

Miyuki Otanashi walked along the gantry and looked out at the corpse of the giant lobster.

"Yet another monster…" She sighed, "One down, god-knows-how-many to go…"

"Yeah, but then we'd be out of a job!" Osaki's voice came from behind her. Miyuki's face lit up to see him unharmed.

"Suppose so. At least you're back!"

"And you ever doubted when I've got someone like you to come back to?" Osaki asked as their lips pressed together. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a sudden alarm.

* * *

_Command Room_

A large screen on the wall was lit up, with several smaller screens showing satellite images.

"What is it?" Osaki asked as he and Miyuki ran into the room.

The General, Katagiri, turned round to see them enter.

"Get anything we've got ready, and send it to Osaka. It's him!"

Miyuki's face went white.

"Godzilla…"

"How much time do we have?" Osaki asked.

"At best guess, about half a day. We're planning to evacuate the city, and every available unit is on their way there."

* * *

_Osaka _

The alarms blared throughout Osaka.

"Evacuate immediately! Godzilla is approaching Osaka! All civilians must evacuate immediately!"

People ran desperately through the streets. In minutes, the entire city was grid locked with people fleeing for their lives.

Tanks, Jeeps and Missile Launchers began rolling through the city, toward the bay.

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't as gritty as the last one. Hopefully, it was enjoyable and the approaching monster mayhem will make up for the unpleasantness in the first two chapters. Please R&R with your thoughts! 


	4. Godzilla

Disclaimer: Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd. However, I do own Jagereth.

Well, after the drama of the first two chapters and the character development in the last one, we now come to Godzilla's appearance in our story, so here comes a chapter with a nice helping of act-shun. Enjoy!

* * *

GODZILLA

_Pacific Ocean, 300 miles from Osaka_

The Super-X was flying across the water at startling speed. Its weapons were all fully loaded, and a massive cannon on the front was rotating in preparation to fire. A smaller, blue-and-white craft was flying next to it.

The Super-X's captain activates the communication systems.

"Where is it?"

"400 feet below the surface," came Osaki's answer from the other end, "300…200…should be visible."

A long row of sharp spines broke through the water's surface, in the front of a huge wake of water. A massive shape moved beneath them.

Not far in front of this shape were 3 Naval Destroyers, backed up by six Apache Choppers.

"Target sighted!" One of the officers reported, "Weapon stations, fire at will!"

* * *

_G-Force HQ_

Katagiri pushed a switch on the communicator.

"Super-X, Griffon, Open Fire!"

* * *

_Pacific Ocean_

"Fire!"

The Griffon immediately shot through the air, between the spines, releasing a cluster of bombs onto the creature's back. It began to rear up, and a long, sinuous tail lashed out of the water. Osaki skilfully rolled the craft to the side, avoiding the attack.

"All units! Open Fire!"

A hail of missiles shot from the Destroyers, colliding with the massive shape. Sudden bursts of Maser Energy fired from the side of the Super-X. The Griffon turned round in mid-air.

"Firing Photon-Gun!"

A pair of orange bursts of photonic energy shot into Godzilla's side. The monster thrashed angrily. A charcoal-grey, muscular arm lashed out, barely missing the craft.

* * *

_Underwater_

Three Submarines were closing in around Godzilla.

"G sighted," A technician reported, "Ready to fire!"

Torpedoes shot from all three submarines, exploding on Godzilla's sides. The monster roared in anger and suddenly ducked under the water.

* * *

_Super-X_

"Get a reading!" The captain shouted as Godzilla's tail vanished beneath the water.

"200 feet…300…it's heading for the subs!"

_

* * *

Underwater_

Godzilla suddenly slammed into the side of one of the submarines. His mammoth claws tore through the sides of it like paper, and in an instant, the whole craft exploded, with the sickening thud of an underwater explosion.

Godzilla whirled round, immediately heading toward another sub.

* * *

_Griffon_

Osaki immediately piloted the Griffon down to the water's surface.

"Dropping Depth-Charges!"

A pair of depth-charges dropped from the craft, straight down toward Godzilla. The Super-X followed suit, with a cluster of bombs.

* * *

_Underwater_

The blasts struck at Godzilla's sides, but all they did was anger the beast. As it turned, its tail swing toward another sub.

"Jesus Shit! Evasive action!"

It was too late. Godzilla's tail went clean through the sub, and it burst apart in a massive explosion.

A sudden burst of light shot from Godzilla's mouth into the front of the last remaining sub. It tore straight through the craft, causing it to explode.

* * *

_Above the water_

The underwater explosion burst up from the waves.

"Depth 200…150…It's coming up!"

On the bridge of one of the Destroyers, one of the crew members looked down at the radar screen.

"Where is it?" The commander shouted.

"100 metres…Oh my god…It's underneath us!"

Seconds later, the huge Naval Destroyer was lifted out of the water on a living mountain of scales and spines. The spikes shredded straight through the craft, snapping steel ribs like kindling as the fuel tanks exploded in balls of fire. One of the mightiest machines ever built by man was reduced to scrap in a matter of seconds.

Finally, Godzilla lifted his head out of the water. The soldiers at last got a good look at the creature.

His head almost resembles a scaly puma, with the impression of both fury and cunning. Its skin was charcoal-grey, and its body was muscular and powerful- built like a prize fighter. A long row of spikes ran down its back and tail, with smaller spikes on its sides and the sides of its head and neck.

Amid the flaming wreckage, Godzilla paused- briefly. Suddenly, a blinding, blue-white light rose up in its mouth. The jaws opened to reveal twin rows of gleaming, sharp teeth. The light in the back of its neck shot out in a dazzling beam, straight into the side of another Destroyer. The craft exploded, flames towering into the air as Godzilla turned and bellowed at the rest of his opposition.

"G exposed!" The Super-X's captain shouted, "Fire Zero-Cannon!"

A beam of white energy suddenly shot from the front of the ship, striking Godzilla in the chest. Godzilla bellowed in fury- but the beam didn't hurt him.

"Griffon, drop Liquid-Nitrogen bombs!"

The Griffon swooped low over Godzilla's head, releasing a hail of bombs. After they exploded in bursts of gas, Godzilla's body was covered in patches of ice. The rest of his body suddenly became coated in ice as the influence of the beam spread.

"Cease fire!"

The beam stopped, and the frozen Godzilla immediately sank beneath the waves.

However, as soon as he was in the water, all Godzilla did was flex his muscles, and the ice shattered. He broke the surface of the water with terrifying power, leaning forward and lashing his tail up.

The Super-X's captain saw the long tail heading for the ship.

"Evasive action! Shields up!"

It was too late for that. Godzilla's tail slammed the side of the ship, even as the rest of the Unit continued to pelt the monster with missiles. The Apache choppers buzzed around Godzilla, and the titanic reptile lashed out with his claws, shredding them to pieces in mid-air.

The Super-X crashed into the sea, mercifully staying afloat.

The last Destroyer closed in as the Griffon joined the rest of the choppers, firing a stream of missiles into Godzilla's side. The craft veered up, launching a burst of the missiles into Godzilla's left eye. Roaring in anger, Godzilla lashed out wildly. One of his fists hit the Griffon, however, sending it flying through the air. The craft finally turned to face Godzilla again, as the monster crushed the last of the choppers between its teeth and slammed its tail clean through the Destroyer.

Osaki activates the Photon-Gun again, and more bursts of energy shot into Godzilla's sides. Godzilla lashed out, but missed the ship. Angered, he opened his mouth again and fired a burst of nuclear plasma into the Griffon's path.

"Shit!"

Osaki immediately gunned the air-brakes and rolled the ship up. It missed the blast, but the shockwave was so intense that the craft was still sent falling through the air, coming to a stop on the water's surface.

Godzilla turned and fired another blast- into the side of the Super-X.

"NO!"

The ship exploded in a huge, orange burst of fire and smoke. Godzilla roared in triumph and turned to the Griffon.

Osaki could only stare up into those fiery, orange eyes. Those eyes…they felt like they were drilling into his soul. He saw the hatred and rage behind those flaming eyes as Godzilla's eyelids narrowed.

Osaki felt a chill run down his spine as he suddenly heard a deep, growling voice around him.

_A psychic…_

"What the…" Osaki thought out loud.

_Yes…_ The Voice came again, _Powerful. Brave. Strange for a human…_

_What the hell are you? _Osaki thought.

_You're looking right at me, human fool._

Osaki looked up again at Godzilla. Then he realised… the voice in his head- it was Godzilla!

_That's impossible…_ he thought, before he heard Godzilla's disembodied voice again.

_But…no…you are not the one I sensed…similar…but different…_

_What the hell do you want?_ Osaki demanded.

_Silence! Can't you tell, Telepath?_

_How…how did you know I was a…_

_Only a telepathic human can hear me. But you are not the one I seek…_

_I won't let you get to Japan!_

What Osaki then heard was a low, malevolent laugh.

_You think you can stop me? Fool! Let me show you my power…let me show you my Pain!_

The word…hurt. That was the only word for it. The sound of it seemed to stab him in the brain- eternally twisting through his skull. Osaki screamed and put his hand to his head, desperately trying to fight back…to push the monster's mind away…

_Pathetic! Despite such a clear demonstration of my power, you think you can win. And what's this…_

Osaki felt the will of the monster's voice direct his hand up to his comm. Link.

_A communicator? They've been watching. _Osaki could barely hear Godzilla through the agony. _How typically…human._ There was disgust in the monster's voice. _Enough of this. I'll let your mind rest, human._

Osaki felt the pain finally stop as Godzilla changed direction and dived into the water. The wave rocked the Griffon as Godzilla moved quickly toward Japan…

* * *

Well, that was one hell of a chapter, if I say so myself! Hope you enjoyed the battle between Godzilla and the Navy/G-Force. 

Also, I hope you liked Godzilla's mental attack on Osaki at the end. Yeah, I made Osaki psychic. I haven't got mutants or anything in this story, and I figured if anyone in G-Force was to have powers, it was probably Osaki. Also I guess I kind of left the situation with Miki hanging…I'll pick back up on that in the next chapter. Godzilla is meant to seem pretty sinister and violent in this chapter, so did that come off OK? Please Review with any thoughts. I may even welcome flames for once.


	5. A friend

Yep. I'm back yet again. Man, this last week I've really been burning metaphorical oil- Battle On Fire is complete and with this story I'm now 5 chapters in deep. Ah well, time for some more act-shun. I know I left the situation with Miki hanging in the last chapter, but I'll be getting back to that now.

What I'm posting now, though this chapter is slightly uneventful, is a full 2-chapter update, so remember to send in any reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla. But I do own Jagereth, so hands off (though he doesn't come into the story for a while yet.)

* * *

A FRIEND

_Tokyo_

Miki sat down at her desk and looked out the window. Again, that image flashed in front of her eyes. She saw Akira, and those thugs dead on the ground- saw them dying, writhing in agony.

She felt sick. She hated what she'd done. She hated herself.

But whenever she thought about it, whenever she remembered it…she remembered how she'd enjoyed it. She'd enjoyed seeing them writhe in agony…seeing them die amongst the trash and filth…

"Miki?"

She snapped back to reality and looked up at her Math teacher.

"Do you have your homework?"

"Oh…uh…no…"

"Miki, this has been happening a lot. If this keeps up, I'll have to call your parents."

The teacher walked off and left Miki to her thoughts.

* * *

Miki got through half the day without saying a word to anyone except when a teacher asked her a question. As she entered the lunchroom, with a slight effort she managed to block out the thoughts of all the other students.

After getting some lunch, she sat down to eat. However, as she did so she heard some students talking near her…

"Hey, you hear what happened?"

"What?"

"Akira."

"What about Akira?"

"Well, some guy found him in an alley. The dude's dead."

"He's dead?"

"Yeah. And a pair of other guys."

"How'd they die?"

"The cops said it was a drug overdose."

Miki instantly remembered that horrible moment yet again. Without thinking, she abandoned her food, picked up her bag and, as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself, ran out into the hall.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was outside, sitting on a bench, crying. She wiped away the tears streaming down her face, and heard someone sit next to her.

"You OK?" It was Rebecca.

For a while, Miki didn't say anything. When she did, it was "Why should you care?"

"I'll take that as a 'no', then."

Despite her misery, Miki couldn't help but smile. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I…uh…heard about your cousin. I'm sorry…"

"Why? It wasn't your fault."

"Shouldn't you just talk about this to your friends or something about this?"

"I would if I had any."

Rebecca couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for her.

"Well, you can talk to me if you want."

Again, Miki couldn't help smiling.

* * *

_100 miles from Osaka_

Godzilla moved slowly through the water, trying to tell what it was he sensed. At some point the previous day, he'd sense a powerful mind somewhere- but he sensed something else as well. Something…different.

* * *

_Mt. Fuji_

Deep underground, something moved, ever so slightly. It felt the movements of the Earth- felt the heat of the magma beneath the planet's crust.

All these years…all these centuries…all that time trapped underground…and soon, it would be free. It could feel it coming.

At last, it could finish what it started all those centuries ago…

* * *

_Tokyo _

Lunch was almost over. Rebecca and Miki were still sitting talking, when the bell went.

"See you later," Rebecca smiled, "You wanna come over later?"

"Sure," Miki answered, "Where do you live?"

"Not far from here. You?"

"Actually, I kinda don't want to talk about that."

"Why's that?"

Miki sighed. She really didn't want to tell Rebecca this. But she could sense that she could trust her.

"I…kind of…don't live anywhere…"

"What?"

She sighed again. "I'm…homeless."

For a few seconds, Rebecca could only stand there in shock. "Homeless?"

Miki nodded.

"Oh my God…"

* * *

Yeah, I know, not much happened in that chapter. So sue me.

Just so there's no confusion- no-one except Akira knew that Miki is homeless, or that she has psychic abilities. Though Rebecca finds out at the end of this chapter. The characters from GFW (featured in chapters 3 and 4) will be returning soon. As for Jagereth and that stuff about the link- that's coming soon as well.


	6. Struggle

And here comes another chapter. I Promise: Something will actually _happen_ in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Godzilla. But I do own Jagereth.

* * *

STRUGGLE

Miki and Rebecca walked up to the ruined building. There were a few other teenagers and young kids in there as well. Miki led her to a makeshift room, with walls fashioned from curtains and cloth.

"So…you live here?" Rebecca asked awkwardly.

Miki just nodded and led her inside.

"'Fraid so."

Rebecca really couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's not all that bad," Miki sighed, "At least…well, Akira and I did what we could. He had a job, you know…I got an after-school job. We managed to get into school, at least."

"So…"

Miki instantly sensed it, and it wasn't exactly unexpected anyway.

"How did we wind up homeless?" She said for her. Rebecca nodded.

"That's…" That was something Miki rarely thought about…something she couldn't bare to think about. The cause for her being on the streets still haunted her dreams. "It's a long story. Of course, we didn't always live like this…we did have a real place to stay."

"What happened?"

"Same thing that happened to a lot of others. We got the boot. There are more kids than you want to know living on the street. Basically, if there's an abandoned building or anything like that…you can pretty much be sure someone's squatting in there."

Rebecca was silent for a while until Miki spoke again.

"Rebecca, I need to ask you something…"

"Sure."

"Just…just forget what you saw, OK?"

"Look, Miki…what about…I don't know…social services or something? Can't they…"

"No. They just…look; this isn't exactly a good part of town, anyway. How do you think Akira wound up dying from a…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Just…don't tell anyone, OK?"

Rebecca didn't have much choice.

"OK."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

_Osaka Bay_

The forces were in position. Tanks, missile launchers, destroyers, and even jets moved toward the harbour.

The water began to froth and foam out into the bay. A living mountain seemed to be rising out of the water as a massive roar split the sky.

* * *

_Tokyo _

Miki sat down on the steps. It was now 9:00 PM. Rebecca had left a few hours ago.

Suddenly, she sensed something…something she'd rarely sensed. And something she'd never sensed so strongly. It was him…definitely.

It was Godzilla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FIRE!"

A sudden hail of missiles shot out to meet Godzilla, as the Destroyers moved around and cut him off, still firing. The jets shot over Godzilla's head, releasing showers of bombs. The monster roared in anger, but it could still sense its target…

Godzilla's back plates sudden began to glow a bright blue. A massive beam of blinding energy shot out of his mouth, sweeping through the tanks in front of him. The ignited, starting a chain reaction that, in seconds, turned to harbour into a sea of fire.

Godzilla lashed his tail out behind him, crushing the Destroyers with the massive force. He bellowed in rage and shot another blast up toward the jets, sweeping it around and causing the sky to become filled with explosions.

Sudden beams of yellow energy struck him in the chest, causing him to stagger back. He roared in anger and blasted the Maser tanks to pieces.

* * *

Miki could sense what was happening…she sensed the destruction. And somehow…she felt the creature's rage. So close to the rage she felt that night…

In her mind's eye, she saw the bodies piling up, saw the sea of flames.

_No…_

She wouldn't let that happen again!

Godzilla swatted away at the tanks, blasting nuclear flame and ripping the jets apart in his claws.

_NO!_

Godzilla's eye opened wide in shock. He immediately knew what this was.

_You…the one I sensed!_

_STOP THIS!_

With all her strength and fury, she pushed against the creature's mind, sensing its surprise. Godzilla had seen telepaths before, but never this powerful…

_How…how could a mere human be so powerful…_

_GET AWAY!_

She pushed even harder against this mind. She saw a mental image of the creature falling away from her. Everything around her faded to blackness.

_Fool! You have no idea who you're dealing with…let me give you a hint!_

She felt the force of the monsters mind against her. It was more powerful than anything she'd ever seen. She was physically sent flying across the room.

_STOP!_

_Such fury…I have never seen this in a human…_

She pushed against its mind again. But the power…she had to face it. It was just too much…

Again, that image flashed before her eyes.

_NO!_

_Enough! You may be powerful…but what good is power if you barely know how to use it?  
_

Both minds pushed with unbelievable fury. Physically, they both staggered and fell. Godzilla immediately turned and lumbered out to the ocean.

Miki forced herself right into the demon- further than she'd ever gone into any other mind. Right into the deepest recesses of Godzilla's psyche…

Finally, Miki collapsed to the ground, and everything went black. She saw bizarre images- terrible creatures, the ocean…then she realised- it wasn't her seeing this. She was still in Godzilla's mind…trapped there…

And finally, she was unconscious…

* * *

Well, that was more than a little bizarre! Hope you enjoyed my rendition of a monster-human mind-meld. Please R&R! 


	7. Awakening

Once again, I'll have to move away from the previous characters for a chapter, so the situation involving Miki is now left hanging again. I'm cruel like that. Anyway, it's now about time for Jagereth to come into the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or any related characters or trademarks. However, Jagereth is completely my own creation.

* * *

AWAKENING

_Mt. Fuji_

It was 9 PM, and the countryside was now growing dark. Another layer of rock was quickly removed by the massive bulldozer. The mining operation had now been going on for weeks.

"Masaki!" The foreman shouted, "Get that digger over here!"

The huge machine instantly began to dig through the Earth. Suddenly, however, it hit something amidst the rock.

"We hit something!" Masaki shouted, moving the machine to the right. He dug into the ground again, hitting something once again.

"Take a look! Something's definitely down there!"

Suddenly, a large section of Earth collapsed around the mysterious object. Something sharp, encrusted with rock, could now be seen poking out of the ground.

"Jesus…" The foreman gasped, "What the hell is that? Get it dug out!"

* * *

"Well? What is it?"

Helzer looked down at the huge spike poking out of the ground.

"I honestly have no idea," He answered, "Looks like the only way of finding out exactly what it is, is to dig it out."

"Seismic readings say it's over 180 feet to the bottom of it," The foreman said, "And this is just one side. Apparently this thing's 270 feet wide. How the hell do we dig it out?"

"The company's more than willing to send in heavier machinery," Helzer answered, "Just dig that thing up and get on with the mining!"

* * *

By day's end, the machinery had managed to remove thousands of tonnes of Earth. They'd completely exposed the strange object that had been projecting from the ground.

"Unbelievable!" Masaki thought out loud, "It looks like…a wing."

"A wing?" Helzer asked.

"Well, look at it. Look at the shape…the way it's segmented…"

"So what's it the wing of?" The foreman asked, "Are you telling me we set back months of work just to dig up some dinosaur or something?"

"That's way too big to be a dinosaur," Helzer answered, "God only knows what this thing is. But we won't find out until we get this thing dug up!"

* * *

It was now Midnight. Over a day had been spent trying to dig this thing out, and they still had a long way to go.

Another huge load of Rock was removed, removing what looked like part of a reptilian head.

"Incredible," Helzer gasped as he looked out at it, "But we still can't identify it?"

Masaki shook his head.

Suddenly, a low, growling noise diverted the mining crews' attention. The huge eyelid suddenly split open, revealing a blood-red eye. The huge, exposed wing suddenly started to move, scraping away the layers of Earth. The rock instantly fell off, revealing the segmented, dark red wing. The spike on top of the wing was a dark black.

The huge reptilian head rose from the Earth on a long neck, the rock falling from it as the jaws parted to unleash an ear-splitting screech. A long, sinuous arm dug its way up from the Earth, as the very earth around the entire creature suddenly broke apart. A pointed tail rose up out of the ground, swishing to the side and sending the mining equipment flying.

The entire creature finally dug its way up from the Earth. The wings opened wide as the creature rose its head and screeched into the air.

The creature was thin and slender. The wings seemed to stretch out for miles as the pointed tail lashed behind him. Its skin was dark red, with orange striped on its side, arms and legs. A row of sharp, jet-black spines ran down its back, and huge, black spikes protruded from its shoulders and elbows.

The enormous creature suddenly turned its attention to the three men standing nearby. Beams of lightening suddenly seemed to dance across its wings, before cascading down and striking the three of them. In an instant, nothing was left but a large area of scorched Earth.

As the creature howled, it thrashed its tail around, destroying the entire quarry. With a single flap of its enormous wings, it suddenly ascended into the air at break-neck speed, flying up into the night sky faster than the eye could see.

* * *

Thus enters Jagereth- sorry he took so long to show up! I hope he came off as nice and menacing when he awakened. There'll be a nice helping of action in the next chapter, as well, so please review! 


	8. Attack

Sorry this update took slightly longer, this was for a number of reasons.

My computer crashed, and the chapter was lost so I had to write the whole thing again.

I've got tests coming up and the revision I need to do is likely to seriously cut into my writing time.

But enough of my grievances! I'm back online and here's a nice action-loaded chapter. I'll be getting back to the situation with Miki and Godzilla before long, and Osaki, Miyuki and Gordon will be involved in the story soon. Enjoy!

* * *

ATTACK

_Tokyo_

Rebecca sat on her bed and finally finished her Math homework. It was now Sunday Night, 9 PM. She looked out the window, thinking about what Miki had told her on Friday.

How could she not have seen it? She may have only been in Japan for about a week, but she walked down that street on the way to school every day. How could she not see it?

Sighing, she walked over to the TV and flicked it on. The show started, but was suddenly interrupted.

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming for this urgent news bulletin. A flying Kaiju has appeared over Tokyo. All citizens must evacuate immediately!"

Rebecca instantly turned off the TV, while her mother started calling to her. Suddenly, something outside the window attracted her attention. At first, it was difficult to see against the night sky.

A huge, dark shape was moving lithely through the air. Moving quickly. As it got closer, enormous wings came into view as it shot over the rooftops, sending rubble flying out in all directions.

And then she realised- it was heading right for her!

She instantly ran out into the corridor as her mother called from downstairs. She ran to the top of the stairs.

A split-second later, the wall behind her seemed to explode, as a massive talon tore through the side of the building. She ran desperately down the stairs as they collapsed behind her. But it was too late. The staircase beneath her gave way. She looked up to see the roof torn away as a massive shape rose into the air.

Then, everything went black…

* * *

The huge monster rose into the air above the torn-out apartment building. It whirled round in the air and surveyed the swath of destruction it had cut through the city. It screeched in delight and shot toward a pair of skyscrapers. As it neared them, it turned to fly on its side, the shockwave causing the windows on the buildings to explode. It swept down into the street, sending entire buildings crashing to the ground as it landed on all fours. A massive, orange blast suddenly shot out of its mouth, cutting straight through a skyscraper as the huge structure turned to rubble.

A sudden volley of missiles shot into the creature's side. It spun round to face the sudden attack as a row of vehicle-mounted missile launchers and Maser tanks rolled through the streets. The demon screeched in anger and, with a single flap of its wings, took off through the street. The Masers and missiles shot at its sides, exploding harmlessly. As it flew up, it tore straight through the forces with its talons. It shot up into the dark sky, leaving a fiery explosion behind.

A pair of missiles shot into its back as a squadron of jets flew through the air around it.

"Red leader, we have the target in sight. Prepared to engage."

"Roger that. Open fire!"

The jets immediately closed in on the creature, launching their missiles before veering up. The flying demon simply shrugged off the impact and shot up after them, lashing out and tearing three of them apart in its claws and fangs. A sudden bolt of lightening shot from one its wings, cutting straight through a fourth.

The remaining jets opened fire again. The monster took off through the air after one of the craft, savagely snapping its jaws behind it.

"This is Red-12! He's on my six! I can't shake him!"

The creature's jaws snapped shut, crushing the plane behind them. It turned round and shot another orange blast out of its mouth, blasting through another two of them. As another opened fire behind it, the demon sent the jet crashing to the ground with a single flick of its tail.

The remaining five of the 12 jets fired their entire payloads into the beast's face. It screeched in anger and shot into the air, swiping its wrist through the air. A pair of sharp, black spikes shot out straight through two of the jets. It fired one more blast from its mouth, disintegrating the last three in mid-air.

After taking one more glance at the fiery path it had cut through the city, the demon screeched at the top of its lungs and shot out through the air, flying at staggering speed over the sea…

* * *

Thus we have our first glimpse at the power of the sinister Jagereth! I know it's not as long as my usual Human Vs. Monster chapters, but I wanted to get across just how much damage Jagereth can do, and how quickly it can do it. Please review- all opinions welcome! 


	9. Recovery

Well, here comes yet another chapter! I know I've left the link stuff hanging, but I'll get back to that soon. I figured it'd be a cool way to celebrate reaching double digits. What I will do, however, is bring in Osaki, Miyuki and Gordon after a four-chapter absence. This chapter is my way of celebrating my new ownership of BFI's Godzilla (1954) DVD!

Disclaimer: Don't own Godzilla, but I own Jagereth.

* * *

RECOVERY

_Hokkaido_

It was 2:00 AM on Monday Morning. It had now been three days since the fight with Godzilla. Osaki turned over bed, with Miyuki sleeping softly next to him. He was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep- he kept remembering what happened on the ocean…having Godzilla inside his mind. And what was that stuff about "the one I sensed?"

However, three days with barely a wink of sleep had thoroughly exhausted him. Just as he finally drifted off to sleep, the phone rang next to him. Osaki immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Get dressed, kid," came Gordon's voice, "We've got problems!"

* * *

_G-Force HQ_

Osaki and Miyuki ran into the control room, where Gordon was waiting for them.

"What is it?" Osaki asked as he caught his breath. Katagiri turned round to answer him.

"Something just tore right through the middle of Tokyo," he answered, "Tore apart an entire Air Force squadron in less than a minute and just took off a few minutes ago."

The large radar screen was indeed showing a large object, moving rapidly away from Japan.

"So what is it? Rodan?"

"That's what we thought at first. But no- he's out in the Atlantic."

"What about Mothra?"

"Already checked. She's still on Infant Island. This is a new one. We need something ready to deal with it."

"Well, the Griffon still isn't working, and the Super-X is in pieces. It's going to have to be the Gotengo. Is it repaired yet?"

"Ready and waiting," came a voice from behind him. Gordon walked up to the three of them. "She's in the hangar and ready for take-off."

"Well, right now it's flying over the Pacific. We'll deal with it if it heads near Japan again."

"Any sign of Godzilla?" Gordon asked.

"Nothing new," Katagiri answered, "He's still in that trench."

"So what do we do about this new one?" Osaki asked, "You said it took down the Air Force in a minute. How the hell do we deal with it?"

"We'll need everything the Gotengo has. And we'll try to get the Griffon up and running as well."

"What about the Juggernaut?" Miyuki asked, "Could we use that?"

"It's just designed for use against Godzilla and Anguirus. We're not sure how it'd fare against a flying Kaiju."

"Well, we need something," Gordon said.

"And before that," Katagiri answered him, "We need to finish evacuating the affected area. There's still a lot of rescue work to be done."

* * *

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca's eyes drifted open and she saw her mother smiling in relief.

"Mom?"

"Oh, thank God!" Her mother sighed.

Rebecca looked around the small room, realising she was on a bed.

"Where…"

"Relax, sweetie. You're in hospital."

"Hospital?"

"That Kaiju attacked our apartment building. You were on the stairs and they just caved in. The doctor said you got lucky. If you'd been any higher up those stairs…" She looked away, unable to say it.

"Relax Mom, I'm fine! Just a little shook up…"

"Well, the doctor said you didn't have any serious injuries," her father smiled, "But your mother still insisted on calling the hospital."

Rebecca smiled slightly. "But…what was that thing?"

* * *

_Pacific Ocean_

The huge, flying creature changed direction in mid-air, heading back toward Japan…

* * *

_G-Force HQ_

"It's changed direction!" Katagiri shouted, "Heading back toward Tokyo!"

"Already?" Osaki gasped, "Can we take it on?"

"Gotengo's ready," Gordon answered. "Look like we're going to need Juggernaut, though. Is the Griffon ready?"

"Not yet. We'll have to do without it. Osaki, Gordon, you're on the Gotengo."

"This doesn't make any sense," Osaki sighed."

"What?" Miyuki asked.

"First this thing attacks Tokyo, then it suddenly leaves…now, for no apparent reason, it turns round and starts heading back. Almost like it's…looking for something."

* * *

_Hangar_

The massive super-ship moved up on the supports as the tunnel in front of it cleared, huge steel doors opening at the end.

"All clear!" Katagiri called.

"Ignition!"

The huge engines on the back of the Gotengo shot to life. In a huge flash of speed, the Gotengo shot down the tunnel, straight out the end.

"Gotengo, your orders are to engage the target before it reaches Japan. Unit 2, get the Juggernaut to Tokyo Bay before that thing shows up."

* * *

And thus, another battle is about to begin! But can the Gotengo and its crew stop the terrible Jagereth?

Next chapter: I'll finally be getting back to the situation with Miki. Please review, though I know there's not a lot happening in this chapter.


	10. Linked

Since the last chapter was pretty uneventful (just setting up the battle, really) I figure I'd post this net chapter for three reasons: 1) To make up for the uneventful previous chapter, 2) I think I've earned a writing break, since earlier I spent over an hour revising for my tests, and 3) To hit double digits in celebration of my new DVD!

BTW- The battle set up in the last chapter will have to wait until the next chapter.

I would have made this chapter and the last chapter the same chapter, but what's about to happen definitely deserves to be solo!

Disclaimer: Godzilla and all relation characters and trademarks are © Toho CO. Ltd.

Disclaimer: Jagereth is © Zillah 91.

* * *

LINKED

Miki's soft, almond eyes drifted open. Instantly remembering what happened before she was knocked out, she shot up in her bed (which was a pile of cardboard) and looked around in shock.

Well, the building was still standing. That was something to be thankful for. At least Godzilla didn't…

Godzilla!

She stood straight up and looked around. She could still sense him…he was…

…in there!

She spun round, seeing nothing.

"Where are you?" She thought out loud.

_Miki…_

She immediately looked round again, but there was nothing there. Reaching out with her mind, she didn't sense anyone else. Just him…

_Miki…_

She recognised the voice. It was him…

Godzilla? 

_So you at least remember me. I guess you humans aren't all as dumb as you look…_

_Get out of my head!_

_I can't…_

_Leave me alone!_

_I Can't!_

_What?_

_To put it simply, Miki, you have done something unbelievably stupid!_

_What the hell do you want from me?_

_From you? Nothing._

_Then leave me alone!_

_Don't you humans ever listen? I can't!_

_Why not? _She demanded.

I'm trying to tell you, you stupid ape! Let me show you… 

Everything around her suddenly went black. She found herself standing in utter darkness. Looking up, she saw that she was floating…

…Right in front of Godzilla's face!

She screamed and jumped back.

_Calm down, Miki._

_How do you know my name?_

_I'm trying to tell you! Now calm down!_

_I can't calm down! I'm standing here having a conversation with a 180-foot-tall lizard!_

_Just shut up and pay attention!_ Godzilla was clearly getting annoyed.

_Miki, you went into my mind. Deep. Deeper than anyone should ever go. In doing so, there are…side-effects._

_What kind of side-effects?_

_In your efforts to force me away from Osaka, you created a connection between our two minds. And that connection is still there._

_Then I'll sever it!_

_You can't. This is the problem. You created a link._

_A link?_

_An irrevocable connection between our two minds. A part of me has gone into you, and a part of you has gone into me. We are linked. And unfortunately, this link is permanent._

_Permanent?_

_For lack of a better term, we are…stuck together._

_What?_

_Will you stop shouting? As I said, we are connected. Permanently._

_What did you do, you damn lizard_? She was furious…terrified…

_Me? Did you not listen to a word I said? This is your doing. Do you honestly think I'd choose to be connected to some moderately evolved Monkey?_

_No…get away from me!_ She screamed.

_You don't listen, do you?_

_Get away?_

_I can't! For the last time, we're linked!_

_Shut up!_

_You could stand to stop yelling at me, you know. This isn't my fault!_

_Yes it is!_ She snapped, _I only went into your mind to stop you from destroying Osaka, like you destroy anything else! I couldn't just let you kill those people! That's all you do, anyway! You're nothing but some sick, murdering Animal!_

Godzilla was silent for a moment. _Is that what you think!_

_Yes! You kill everything! Innocent people…_

She was shocked to hear a sudden, angered laugh from Godzilla.

_Innocent people? Let me tell you something about those 'Innocent People!'_

_Shut Up!_

_Quiet! I'm not the only killer here, Miki!_

Those words burned at her.

And who are you to judge? What about all those millions of… 

_Is that any different to what you did?_

_I am nothing like you! And I never will be!_

_Will you stop yelling and listen? I had my reasons, just like you!_

_How do you even know about any of this?_

_What part of the word 'Linked' did you not understand? We're in each other's minds. We are open books to each other._

_You read my mind?_

_Without even trying. Just as you read mine._

_I didn't!_

_It was subconscious. We carry a part of each other within ourselves. You know everything I know, and I know everything you know._

Finally, the shock was too much for Miki. She sank to her knees, trying to take in what had happened…

_I can tell this is a shock, Miki. But I am not what you think._

_Oh, really? Tell me where I go wrong- you're a massive, fire-breathing lizard who comes to cities all over the world and kills millions of innocent…_

_I have to do that?_

_What? Killing? Why? What have we ever done to you?_

Godzilla has finally lost his patience. _Let me show you what humanity has done to me!_

Miki was suddenly engulfed in a tidal wave of images. A nuclear explosion…pain…flames…destruction…myriads of creatures of the deep, dead and dying…a million images all embedded in her brain in a split second. And the anger…so much anger…

Now do you understand, Miki? 

_You…_

_Yes. I am just what you called me. A freak. A mutant. A monster. But a monster that you…that humanity has made! Born of your own arrogance…your own disregard for life. If I am a murderer, I am but the executioner. Mankind has been tried and convicted by its own actions; it's own stupidity! I am driven by every species driven to extinction…every creature incinerated in flame…every forest or part of nature thoughtlessly torn apart…by all the devastation mankind has brought upon this planet!_

_But what have we done to you?_

_You are looking at what they did to me! They turned me into This! It is because of humans that I am now the 'monster'… the 'freak' that you see before you! Do you have any idea what I would give to go back to what I once was? But I am still here. And I will always be there until humanity comes to its senses._

Miki was speechless. She knew Godzilla was fearsome, but…she never imagines the anger…and most of all, she never imagined his pain…

_And now you understand, Miki. Now you understand why we are so alike._

_Alike? I am nothing like…_

_You're repeating yourself, Miki. And we are alike. Both of us branded 'freaks' at what fate has handed to us…both of us full of anger…and quite frankly, I envy you. At least you can hide… have something of a normal life._

_I…_

_But I think this has been enough of a shock for you. Go. The others are waiting._

In a second, Miki found herself back in her room. She stepped outside to see another of the kids, Goro, outside.

"Miki! You're awake!"

"Yeah, why?"

"What do you mean, why? Miki, what the hell did you take?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Miki, you've been out cold for three days!"

Miki's eyes went wide. She immediately turned and ran back into her room.

_Godzilla!_

_What is it now?_

_How long?_

_What?_

_How long was I unconscious?_

_He just told you. Three days._

_Three…Three Days? You knocked me out for Three Days?_

_For the last time, it was your fault! And, as it happens, I was knocked out just as long as you! And besides, I'm not the problem you have to worry about any more._

_What?_

_I can sense it, Miki. So can you._

She reached out with her mind. She sensed Godzilla…from now on, she could always sense him…but something else…something new. Something dangerous.

_What… _

_Miki, during the last three days, something has awakened. And now, the entire planet is facing destruction._

* * *

Thus concludes the chapter I've been waiting to write since starting this fanfic! Hope you enjoyed…that chapter was a marathon! And now, I am officially done for the night. Please R&R! 


	11. Showdown

I'm back again! I'm now uploading a full three-chapter update, to celebrate already having over 350 hits (in my book, that's as good a reason as any to celebrate!), and to commemorate hitting double-figures! Plus, I want to celebrate that I grossed-out my entire biology class today when I took pig's eyes and a brain in for dissection!

There's one hell of a serious smiting about to kick off here. The Gotengo is involved, as well as some of my own craft. And so, without further ado, on with the tale!

Disclaimer: Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd. Jagereth is © Zillah 91.

* * *

SHOWDOWN

_Pacific Ocean_

The Gotengo shot at blinding speeds across the water, whipping up torrents of surf behind it as the crew readied themselves for battle.

"Target on Radar," One of the technicians reported, "Approaching at…that's impossible…Mach-3!"

"Mach-3?" Gordon thought out loud, "Jesus…this thing's almost as fast as Rodan! It'll be hard to even hit the bastard…"

"Dogfighter ready to deploy," Osaki called over the radio.

"Roger that. Stand by."

Before long, the dark shape appeared on the horizon, heading straight for them over the ocean.

"Fire!"

A wave of missiles shot from all sides of the Gotengo, homing in on the flying creature. It rolled through the air toward them, the missiles exploding harmlessly on its sides.

"Evasive action!"

The Gotengo shot underneath the creature, Maser cannons on its sides opening fire against the monster's underbelly. It howled in anger and struck out with its claws, missing the ship.

"Deploy Dogfighter!"

A compartment on the bottom of the ship opened, and the Dogfighter, a hi-tech aircraft, shot out from beneath, Osaki at the controls.

The Dogfighter shot a volley of missiles at the creature. It snapped out at the craft, before a burst of Maser fire from the Gotengo interrupted it. The monster howled in anger, and with a flap of its wings, suddenly shot out a bolt of lightening. Osaki's craft rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the deadly blast. The creature turned its attention to the Gotengo, before another orange blast shot out of its mouth. The Gotengo shot upwards, avoiding the beam.

"Osaki," Gordon called, "What can you tell us about this thing?"

Osaki focused on the creature as he continued to fire, trying to avoid the lethal blasts. He focused on trying to get into its mind, trying to enter its consciousness…

Suddenly, he felt a wave of white-hot agony wash over him, just as he touched the demon's mind. He felt like he was being stabbed all over. He could barely see through the pain…

One of the monster's talons finally hit his craft's wing, tearing it clean off and sending it crashing down.

"Osaki!"

"Captain! Target's approaching!"

The monster shot through the air, toward the Gotengo.

"Fire Maser Cannon!"

The drill on the front of the ship began to spin even faster, before a beam of red energy shot from the front, striking the front of the flying monster. It roared in anger, firing another beam from its mouth. This one connected with the ship, bringing up explosions across its hull.

"Status!"

"Shields at 75!"

"Fire Missiles!"

A burst of missiles shot from one side of the ship, pelting the creature in the face as it flew past. The monster spun round in mid-air, as lightening again shot from its wings. The Gotengo shot forward, narrowly avoiding the blast.

"Fire Maser cannon!"

Another blast shot out of the ship, but the monster flew to the side, easily avoiding the blast and flying at the Gotengo from behind. A burst of missiles shout out, but the creature dodged every single one of them, digging its talons into the ship.

"It's in the hull!"

"Shake it off!"

The Gotengo whirled round in the air, trying to force the monster off of it. Nonetheless, it held on tight, tearing through the ship's hull.

"Submerge!"

"What?"

"Submerge! That's an order!"

With the monster still firmly attached, the Gotengo shot downward, straight under the water. At the fell of the cold ocean, the creature immediately released the ship, but as it flew up, a sudden surge of spikes shot from its wrists, blasting straight through the hull and forcing out huge explosions in the side of the ship.

"Status!"

"Shields are down, the Starboard Engine's down, we're taking in water through the hull and Missile launchers 3, 5 and 7 are down!"

Gordon angrily watched the radar screen as the creature continued its flight toward Tokyo. He flipped a switch, contacting Osaki.

"You OK, Kid?"

"I'm Fine."

"Learn anything?"

"Not much. But I found something out."

"What's that?"

"That thing's been around a long time… a really long time. It's called Jagereth…they sealed it under Mt. Fuji…"

"Who did?"

"I don't know. But whoever did it, they didn't want that thing coming back. Because…"

"Because what?"

Osaki paused. "…12,000 years ago, it tried to destroy the Planet." He sighed heavily, "And now it wants to finish the job."

* * *

Yeah, kinda short, I know. But there's way too much to this battle to fit the entire thing into a single chapter. But this isn't over yet. Anyway, now at least there's some idea where Jagereth came from. Question is, can it be stopped? 


	12. Interception

OK, Part 2 of my three-chapter update! Straight into the story, and no pontificating!

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla, but I do own Jagereth!

* * *

INTERCEPTION

_So what is it?_ Miki asked.

_It is called Jagereth. _Came Godzilla's answer,_ It's been underground, in the Earth, for centuries. It has lain dormant for over 12,000 years until now._

_So why is it awake?_

_It's been disturbed. Yet another case of humans bringing about their own destruction._

_So why did it attack?_

_It is in its nature. This creature…it destroys. That is all it knows. And it lives for death. 12,000 years ago, it almost destroyed the entire planet…before it was sealed underground._

_How?_

_Again, I am not sure. But this creature…it is dangerous. Your Air Force didn't even last a minute against it. But…it is…strange…_

_Strange? How?_

_When it first attacked…it left suddenly. Even though there was nothing there to stop it. Then, just a few hours later, it turned back round. Now it's coming again._

_It's coming? _She gasped _Here?_

_And the Military cannot stop it._

_Then you'll have to._ Miki thought.

_What makes you think I would do that?_

_You have to!_

_I do not have to do anything! The problems of a mass of moderately-evolved apes are of no concern to me._

_You can't just let them die._

_On the contrary, I definitely can. But I won't._

_What?_

_Miki, other Kaiju have threatened this world before. Destroyah…Gigan… and I stopped them._

_Then why? If you hate us so much, why save us?_

_I didn't stop them to save humanity. I did it for everything else. For the Kaiju. For the planet. I stopped them, and I will stop Jagereth._

_So you're coming?_

_Yes. And I suggest you get out of Tokyo. I can still sense Jagereth approaching, so that can only mean that G-Force has failed. They'll probably evacuate the city soon._

* * *

_G-Force HQ_

A technician suddenly ran through the room, to Katagiri.

"General!"

"What is it?"

"We've picked something else up…and it's heading for Tokyo!"

Katagiri took the photos and looked at them.

"Sweet Jesus…Godzilla!"

"What do we do?"

"Get the Odyssey out there to deal with him! Is the Juggernaut ready?"

"Yes, sir. It's waiting in Tokyo Bay."

* * *

_Tokyo Bay_

An enormous vehicle rolled through the streets. It somewhat resembles an enormous tank, but with a pair of high-power drills on the lower front, and, on top, an enormous device with three cannons on it.

"Juggernaut in position."

"Roger that. Target approaching!"

Behind the rows of defence, the city was being evacuated. Millions of people were running desperately through the streets.

* * *

"Rebecca, hurry!"

Rebecca ran through the street with her parents, toward the car. The sirens were still blaring as a squadron of Jets shot through the air above them.

* * *

Jagereth shot through the air, approaching the bay. It growled in anger as it saw the Military forces in the harbour.

"Target sighted! Open Fire!"

The rows of Maser tanks and Missile Launchers opened fire, launching a hail of weaponry toward Jagereth. It rolled up, but several homing missiles still pursued it. They simply exploded on its skin without damaging it at all.

Jagereth swept down in front of the defences, spreading its wings and shooting lightening down onto its attackers.

"Juggernaut ready to fire!"

The two drills on the front of the vehicle rose up, aiming at the monster as it finished blasting the other forces to pieces. A pair of blue energy blasts shot out of them, resulting in huge explosions on the creature's front. It screeched in rage and swept down at the vehicle, before meeting a sudden hail of missiles as the craft backed away.

"Firing Triple-Cannon!"

The three huge cannons on top of the Juggernaut lit up as Jagereth sped towards it. As it neared, an enormous burst of Maser Energy shot out of each one, blasting into the creature and forcing it back. It shot back through the air, screeching in rage, as the torrent of energy finally ceased.

"Fire Missiles!"

Another wave of missiles shot from the craft, pelting against Jagereth. It roared in anger as the explosions completely engulfed it, coating it in blasts of searing flame.

"Fire Thermal-Detonator!"

A compartment opened in the front of the Juggernaut, and a blast of searing, red light burst out, hitting the front of the monster. Jagereth roared again as the intense heat forced it back, until it finally cut out.

Taking its chance, Jagereth dived down, grabbing the craft in its talons. As it flew forward, it sudden released the Juggernaut, sending it flying forward and clean through a building. The monster howled in victory and turned toward the city, hissing in rage.

Suddenly, it looked further north. Suddenly forgetting the city, it took to the air with a flap of its gigantic wings, sailing through the air toward Mt. Fuji…

* * *

Man, what the hell is up with Jagereth? And where's it going now?

Next Chapter: The G-Man Cometh! (Tho Don't Mith It!)


	13. Ambush

Here comes the conclusion of my triple-update, in which Godzilla is finally back in the game! Anyway, it's straight into the story, and no pontificating!

Disclaimer: Godzilla is © Toho. Jagereth is © Me.

* * *

AMBUSH

An enormous, dark shape moved swiftly through the water, toward Japan. Godzilla sniffed at the air, changing direction to head toward Jagereth.

Suddenly, he sensed something else- another craft, heading toward him.

He turned round to see a sleek, black craft move through the water toward him.

On the bridge of the craft, the captain flipped a switch and contacted HQ.

"This is the Odyssey. Target in sight. Ready to engage."

"Roger that. Fire at will!"

Godzilla shot through the water, toward the Odyssey. The craft shot toward him, as a pair of torpedoes shot out of the front. They exploded against the front of Godzilla, but the monster didn't even flinch. The Odyssey dived down beneath him and shot a pair of missiles out of the top, hitting him in the stomach. He lashed out at the craft, but in an instant it was behind him.

"Fire Maser Array!"

Five cannons on the front of the ship aimed at Godzilla and lit up with Blue energy. Five separate beams suddenly shot out, blasting into Godzilla's side. Godzilla roared in anger and shot toward the craft. Before it could escape, he grabbed onto it with his claws and began to tear through the hull.

"Fire!"

A burst of missiles shot from all sides of the ship, hitting Godzilla immediately and forcing him to let go. The other missiles changed direction and hit him in the chest. Godzilla immediately changed direction and shot toward the Odyssey, grabbing the end of it and swinging it through the water. It turned round and faced Godzilla as he tore right toward it.

"Fire Maser Array!"

The five cannons fired again, hitting Godzilla's front as the ship backed away. Godzilla bellowed in fury, before his spinal plates lit up.

A massive burst of energy shot out of his mouth, blasting into the ship and engulfing it in a massive ball of fire.

"Main engines down!"

Huge chunks were sent flying off the ship as Godzilla roared in victory.

"Surface! Get us out of here!"

The Odyssey shot up through the water, finally breaking the surface. In front of the craft, a huge wake appeared in the water as Godzilla rose in front of it, snarling at the craft.

His back plates lit up again, ready to finish his enemy. Suddenly, a voice echoed in his head.

_NO!_

_Miki? What the hell are you doing?_

_You can't just kill them!_

_Trust me- I can. Just watch._

_Godzilla's jaws parted, but suddenly his head looked up, and the blast shot into the air._

_What…Miki! Stop this!_

_I won't just let you kill them!_

Godzilla snarled mentally.

_Fine._

Godzilla turned away and dived into the water.

_Wait…Miki, something is wrong._

_What?_

_Jagereth…he's not in Tokyo anymore. He's heading for Mt. Fuji._

* * *

_Mt. Fuji_

A G-Force research lab sat near the base of the mountain. Jagereth descended through the air, snarling in anticipation.

A huge blast erupted from its mouth, engulfing the building in flames.

* * *

Trust me, there is actually a point to what Jagereth just did. It will become clear later on. As you may have guessed, Godzilla fight with the Odyssey took place at the same time as Jagereth's fight with the Juggernaut.

As usual, all reviews are welcome!

I now plan to feature Godzilla more in battle sequences, and Rebecca will be involved more in the story. And if the fic so far seems disjointed, don't worry- Miki, Rebecca and the GFW characters will meet up. And there's also a twist coming in this story. In other words, plenty to look forward to!


	14. Defeated

Still kinda shellshocked from the previous triple-chapter update. Anyway, after three consecutive chapters of monster action, time to focus on the characters for a little while.

Note: Not sure about the chapter title, considering the second half of this chapter.

Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd.

Jagereth and the character design are © Zillah 91

* * *

DEFEATED

It had now been a day since Jagereth's last attack. The evacuation of Tokyo was avoided, and the city was still going, though the centre was shut down.

Rebecca's family had rented another apartment, and she was currently in the process of unpacking. She finished and glanced out of the window. She could still see the damage a few blocks away, from Jagereth's first attack.

She went downstairs, where her father was watching TV.

"G-Force is apparently referring to this new creature as 'Jagereth.' According to reports, the Odyssey has failed in its battle against Godzilla, but there are no signs that Godzilla is coming ashore. However, the entire unit in Tokyo Bay was wiped out during yesterday's assault and reportedly the Gotego is disabled. The Prime Minister has announced that schools and businesses are to stay open, as there are currently no signs that Jagereth or Godzilla are approaching the city."

* * *

The large mechanisms lowered the Dogfighter into the middle of the hangar. On one side was the Gotengo, with chunks of its hull torn out, and on the other side, badly damaged, was the Odyssey. Below them sat the demolished Juggernaut. 

Osaki and Miyuki walked across the gantry in front of the craft.

"Second time this week I've been shot down," Osaki sighed, "Christ, what else can go wrong."

"It's not that bad," Miyuki smiled, "God knows it could have been worse."

"That's the problem. One minute this thing just flies off, the next it's tearing through a city. Any ideas on what it attacked?"

"Yeah. Just a research station. I used to work there."

"Then it's a good thing you don't anymore."

"Come on. You need to take your mind off work."

Osaki smiled at last. "Any suggestions?"

* * *

Anna Otanashi was finally done going through the files. For her, Kaiju attacks only meant one thing: Paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. She sighed heavily and signed the last paper. Finally done, she picked up her bag to leave. 

"Finished already?" came a voice from behind her.

"Already?" She laughed, "That took me three damn hours!"

"Still not as long as normal," Gordon smiled.

Anna smiled back and turned round. "I see you're finally back."

"Yep. Long time no see."

"Guess we've both been busy. Lately, you especially."

"Yeah. Though it'd be nice if something would actually go well."

* * *

Miki was lying on her bed, just staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. 

In an instant, she suddenly heard something…a voice.

_Human…_

She spun round, seeing nothing. It was a mental voice. Not Godzilla…it was something else…

_Different…_

_Who are you?_

Everything around her suddenly went black. She found herself standing in the Astral plane again, searching for the source of the voice. Finally, she saw something in the distance.

_Who…_

_Come closer…_ it ordered her, _closer…_

Miki seemed to step forward without even thinking about it. As if her body was no longer under her own control…

She stopped, beginning to back away.

_Come Closer!_

_No!_

_Fool!_

A sudden wave of mental energy washed over her. She screamed in agony as every nerve in her body felt as though it were on fire. After a few, agonising seconds, she finally managed to push back.

The voice came again. _Yes…telepath…_

_Who are you?_

She heard a single word: _Jagereth…_

At the sound of the word, she was suddenly sent flying back. Bolts of lightening struck at her mental form, engulfing her in the electric bolts… She screamed in pain as the sound mixed with the high-pitched screeching of the demon. Finally, a third voice cut through it.

_Miki!_

The demon, and the darkness, suddenly faded. Miki's eyes shot open, and she found herself lying in bed again.

_Godzilla…what…_

_That was Jagereth. I don't know how, but somehow, with you being a telepath, it managed to attack your mind…_

_You don't know how? You can do that._

_Only over a short distance. But Jagereth…there is something different about him. This creature is dangerous._

_Can it still be stopped?_

_I can beat it. But it may not be easy. There is something about this creature…I've never faced anything quite like it…_

_How so?_

_I'm not sure…I can't help feeling that I'm missing something…_

* * *

Thus ends another chapter! Hope you liked the character development and the mental fight between Miki and Jagereth. As this story progresses, you'll see that Jagereth is a very different foe for the Big G. All reviews welcome!


	15. Onslaught

Well, what we have here is a very large chapter with plenty of action. I'm also starting with a bit of comic relief to lighten the total downer that this story has been so far. There's also a good bit of character development. A bit of everything, in other words. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd.

Jagereth is © Zillah 91.

* * *

ONSLAUGHT

Despite the chaos of the last several days, the Prime Minister had still decided to keep the schools open. Sadly, considering what had recently happened to her, of all the places Miki could be, sitting in a class with about 30 other minds chattering away around her wasn't high on the list. She put her hand to her head and, with a slight effort, blocked out the other thoughts.

_It must be difficult, having to do that all the time._

Miki's eyes shot open as she recognised Godzilla's voice.

_Godzilla, you could not have picked a worse time to talk to me!_

"Miki?"

Miki looked straight up at her science teacher. "Umm…yes?"

"Can you answer the question?"

Miki had, of course, missed the question. "Umm…what question?"

"I said, 'judging on the size of Godzilla's head in relation to the body and his usual actions combined with knowledge of normal reptiles, what can we presume about the size of his brain?'"

She thought for a second, before saying… "Large?"

"Incorrect. It is normally theorised that Godzilla has a brain…" he took out a small marble "about this size."

_WHAT?_ Came Godzilla's voice in her head, _I have a brain WHAT size?_

Struggling, Miki managed to block out his thoughts and keep paying attention.

"Now, moving on, with regards to such flying Kaiju as Rodan, it is still a mystery as to how creatures of such large mass stay aloft…"

She heard Godzilla's voice again: _He has wings, you idiot! Great, big wings!_

_Godzilla, shut up!_

"But it is also theorised that they would not spend a great deal of time in the air…"

_Is he Crazy? For the love of all things sacred, are all humans this dense?_

* * *

Entering the lunch hall, Miki blocked out the thoughts of those around her and sat down. The lesson had been particularly tiring, mostly because she'd had Godzilla inside her mind for the last hour, and most of it was his objection to what the teacher was saying. She got herself something to eat and finally sat down.

"Hi," Came a voice from next to her. Miki looked up as Rebecca sat next to her. "How you doing?"

"Surviving," Miki smiled, "You?"

"Not too bad, considering."

"Considering what?"

"That Jagereth thing. Everyone got out in time, but it tore through our apartment building. The whole thing got wrecked."

"Woah."

"I know. We managed to find a new apartment."

"At least we got a few days off school," Miki laughed.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. The voices of the entire room suddenly began to assault her ear. She put her hand to her head and again blocked out the thoughts.

It didn't work.

Shocked, she tried harder. But the thoughts were too loud…too many…

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

_Miki!_

_Godzilla?…_ Her mental voice was growing weak. Suddenly, however, the thoughts grew quiet.

"Miki?" She looked up at Rebecca. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Miki lied, "Just a headache."

* * *

Later in the day, Miki stepped out of the school gates.

_Godzilla? What was all that?_

_Somehow, you were hearing the thoughts more loudly. The only explanation for that is an increase in your telepathic ability._

_But how?_

_Perhaps a side-effect of the link._

_So you messed up my powers too?_

_Miki, you caused the link! Have you not been paying attention? Besides, it could just as easily have been caused when Jagereth invaded your mind. Or, of course, maybe it's because you are still young. As you get older, chances are your powers will get stronger as well._

_So how strong will they get?_

_I can't see the future, Miki. Telepathy is your power, not mine._

_But if it gets too strong…_

_You may not be able to control it, if that's what you're thinking._

_But what about when you…wait, what exactly did you do?_

_What part of the 'linked,' 'to', and 'monster' are you not getting? I managed to help you block it out with my own mind._

_So basically, I need your help if my telepathy gets too strong._

Godzilla thought for a minute. _Telepathy…that's it!_

_What?_

_Miki, Jagereth is telepathic! That's how he invaded your mind!_

_So what does that have to do with this?_

_Don't you see? The reason Jagereth attacked, left, then attacked again…Tokyo has one of the world's highest percentages of psychics._

Miki realised something herself. _And G-Force has been researching psychic phenomena…_

_Which is why it attacked the laboratory. It's going after telepaths!_

_Why?_

_Because there is one thing that can defeat a telepath's mental powers. And that is another telepath. For lack of a better term, Jagereth is eliminating the competition._

_So it'll go after me…_

_Exactly. _Godzilla paused for a moment… _Tell me, Miki Segusa…to save yourself and this planet…would you make a deal with a 'demon'?_

_What do you mean?_

_Without my help, your powers will eventually be out of your control. And without your help, it is doubtful that I can stop Jagereth._

_So what you're saying is, I scratch your back, you scratch mine._

_I suppose the human term- though bizarre in its wordage- would be appropriate._

* * *

_G-Force HQ _

Osaki ran into the control room, with Miyuki beside him.

"What is it?"

"Jagereth," Anna answered him, "He's heading toward Osaka."

"So what's the plan?" Miyuki asked.

"The plan is to send out every ship we've got. Jagereth's over the ocean right now, so we're cutting it off there. Osaki' you're in the Griffon."

"On it." He immediately turned toward the hangar.

"Be careful," Miyuki called after him.

"Tell me, sis," Anna asked, "You've been with this guy for what… two years? Do you really expect him to be careful?"

"No. But I feel like I have to say it anyway."

* * *

Jagereth shot at dazzling speed across the ocean, hissing in glee as it homed in on Osaka. Suddenly, something else diverted its attention.

The Gotengo was shooting across the water towards it, with another ship, the Kairyu, flying to the side of it. Below it, the Odyssey was speeding through the water. The Gotengo and Kairyu simulatenously released a unit of Harrier jets and the Griffon. Two other subs closed in around Jagereth.

"OK, boys!" Gordon called, "Empty your guns! Let's do this!"

All five ships locked onto Jagereth and opened fire. A hail of missiles shot toward the creature. It instantly rolled up, avoiding the impact.

"Kairyu, it's all yours!"

"Fire Plasma Grenade!"

A spiral of orange energy suddenly burst from the front of the ship, striking Jagereth in the back. It whirled round, snarling, as the Gotengo's Maser cannon fired from behind. The Jets whirled round it, opening fire, while, down on the water's surface, a group of Destroyers were opening fire. Osaki piloted the Griffon up the monster's back, releasing a hail of plasma bombs onto it.

"Deploying Photon-Storm!"

The Kairyu shot around Jagareth, and a sudden hail of photonic energy shot from all sides, blasting Jagereth in the stomach. It howled in anger and shot a burst of energy from it's mouth into the side of the ship. A huge explosion burst from its side and it went flying down.

Bolts of lightening shot from Jagereth's wings through the jets, filling the air with explosions. It dived down, hissing in anger, and swept over the Destroyers, lightening falling from its wings. It shot back up into the air as the ships were consumed in fire.

Jagereth whirled round and snapped out at the jets, crushing them in its teeth and talons, as the Griffon opened fire. The Gotengo joined it, opening fire with its Maser cannons. Jagereth dodged every blast, but was forced lower and lower, toward the surface.

"Sub-Unit, target in position! Fire!"

"Roger that! Firing maser-arrays!"

Huge bursts of Maser energy shot from the fronts of two of the ships, catching it off guard. A transmission came from the third: "Firing Zero-Cannon!"

A blue-white beam shot from the ship, into Jagereth's back. It screeched in anger as the ice began to expand all over it. The Griffon opened fire on its wings, pinning it down to the beam until the ice spread all over it.

Finally, Jagereth became still, and fell into the sea. The Gotengo dived down after it. Osaki piloted the Griffon down after it.

"All units, fire!"

As the ice around Jagereth began to crack, it struck against a huge formation of rock. "NOW!"

Brilliant bursts of energy shot from all of the ships, raining onto Jagereth with huge force. The water itself was torn apart as the huge explosion completely consumed Jagereth. Its high-pitched screech echoed into the air, and was eventually silent. Smoke, ash and debris clouded the water.

"Radar, confirm target status!"

The technician turned round after a few tense seconds.

"Target destroyed!"

* * *

Don't worry- this story isn't nearly over yet! But that's all I'm saying! And please be patient- the battle with Godzilla and Jagereth is coming!

Please review, and how am I doing with the characters and monsters?


	16. Discovery

Man, writing that last chapter was a marathon…glad the action and humour were well-received. By the way, the fight between Godzilla and Jagereth is coming, but not just yet. There's a bit more to the story first. Also Miki and Rebecca will be encountering the GFW characters before long. So there's plenty to look forward to!

Also, you may have noticed that Miki and Godzilla aren't overly happy about being linked. Well, in this chapter I'm going to further develop both characters, and they're going to find out a lot more about each other.

Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd. Jagereth and the character design are © Zillah 91.

Now, I drastically need some advice. I'm planning to post a sketch of Jagereth into my profile. Only one problem (don't laugh): I have no idea how! Please help!

* * *

DISCOVERY

Footage of Jagereth's demise had just been transmitted to Tokyo and released on a news broadcast.

"We have just received confirmation," the announcer read, "That Jagereth has been destroyed by G-Force and international armed forces."

A resounding cheer went up from the citizens of Japan. Meanwhile, however, Miki was still in her 'home,' and not so overjoyed.

_Is it dead?_

_It certainly seems to be._ Godzilla answered,_ I can no longer sense anything._

_So it's dead._

_It must be._

_So much for our 'deal.'_

_I may as well still help you. Jagereth aside, we're still stuck together, so we may as well make the best of it. Though how I'm going to make the best of being linked to some monkey is beyond me._

_Will you stop calling me that?_

_Well, that's what humans technically are._

_So you'd like me to start calling you an overgrown lizard?_

_Very funny_, Godzilla answered sarcastically.

_That's sarcasm,_ Miki noted, _Could it be that the 'terrible' Godzilla is suddenly developing a sense of humour?_

_Oh, shut up._

* * *

_G-Force HQ _

The Kairyu was carefully loaded into the hangar, with the Gotengo on one side of it, and the Griffon just above. On the other side sat the submarines Odyssey, Satsuma, and Shirasagi. Beneath sat several vehicles, among them the Juggernaut.

Osaki stepped down from the Griffon onto the gantry. Nearby, Gordon had just dismissed his crew, and maintenance crew were already on their way to repair the damaged Kairyu. Osaki made his way across the gantry and out to the next room for debriefing, when he heard a familiar voice.

"At least you didn't get shot down this time!"

Osaki smiled and turned round to see Miyuki standing there.

"Well, you said to be careful."

"Yeah, but that's the first time you've ever done it!"

They both laughed and turned to leave the room.

Suddenly, Osaki felt a sharp pain in his mind. In a few seconds, it became unbearable. With his hand to his head, he fell straight forward, but Miyuki fortunately managed to catch him.

"Osaki! What is it?"

After a few seconds it was gone.

"You Alright?"

Osaki just shrugged. "I think so…Jesus Christ, what was that?"

* * *

Miki was sitting in her 'home', on the stairs and looking out at the celebrations in the streets.

_Makes me wish I could be out there,_ She thought.

_Why can't you?_

_There's too many people. Too many minds._

_You could block them out._

_I know, but that's been getting harder. It could fail. And around all those minds…_

_Psychic abilities are not the easiest to control._

_Sometimes…sometimes I just wish I didn't even have these powers…if I didn't, maybe I could have a normal life…instead of being a freak._

_Miki, you are not a freak._

_Don't be stupid._

_I'm not. If anyone's a freak, it's me. At least you occasionally get to mix with people. As for me, they take one look at me and it's 'look it's Godzilla! Let's blow him up!'_

_Maybe that's because you always destroy everything._

_There's a reason for that, you know. Humans are the ones who damage the planet._

_And you think that makes it alright to kill them?_

_I take no joy in what I do, Miki. But I do as I must. It's the only way I can bring mankind to its senses._

_Godzilla, you've been doing it for 50 years. Has it ever actually worked?_

Godzilla was silent for a moment.

_What else can I do? I cannot just sit back and let humans continue destroying this planet…making more and more abominations like me. Last time I checked, I couldn't speak human._

_Godzilla…we're not what you think. Not all of us._

_I know. I can sense that. I already said that I take no joy in what I do. But this is the only way._

Miki could sense Godzilla's emotions on this conversation.

_And you hate, it, don't you_? She asked. 

Godzilla sighed. _I don't want to do this anymore…all the killing…the destruction…I keep thinking…even if humans are destroying this planet, if I burn down their cities and kill so many of them, am I any better than them? Those fools in G-Force…they take the corpses of whatever creatures I kill, study them, and they think they know about those creatures…but I'm the one that stands there and watches them die. And however dangerous they may have been…_ he trailed off.

Miki finished for him: _You feel guilty._

_I am a killer. It's what I do. _He sighed again. _You were right, Miki…I really am dangerous. As dangerous as they come. I'm a killer…_

_So am I._

_At least you were justified in killing them._

_That doesn't make it right, Godzilla. I still watched them die…_

_Not just in the alley._

Miki was shocked. _You know about that?_

_I know everything about you, Miki. And you know everything about me. Does the word 'linked' ring a bell?_

Miki sat there for a moment. _I'd hoped to forget that day…_

_You cannot escape the past, Miki. However much you run from it._

She suddenly heard a third voice in her mind.

_Especially not a weak little human…_

Everything around her suddenly went black. She looked up to see something huge descending toward her on segmented wings.

_Jagereth!_

Lightening danced from the wings of Jagereth's mental form, burning at Miki's form. She screamed in pain as something suddenly blocked the lightening. She glanced up and saw Godzilla's astral body pushing back against Jagereth, before expelling an enormous blue-white blast from its mouth. Jagereth screeched in rage and retreated.

_No…too strong…the link…_

In an instant, Jagereth was gone, and Miki was back on the stairs.

_What was…_

_Miki, are you OK?_

_I'm fine. Godzilla, you…you saved me…_

_The fact that I don't like humans doesn't mean I'm going to let you get killed, Miki. You were right…not all humans are what I thought._

_So now you understand? Does it take some kind of ungodly terror for you to realise everything?_

_Just about. But…Miki, do you know what this means?_

_I don't suppose you're going to stop wrecking everything you get your hands on?_

_Not that. The attack!_

_What?_

_Miki, that was Jagereth. He invaded your mind again. But that means…_

Finally, the realisation dawned on her.

_Jagereth isn't dead…_

* * *

What? You didn't think I'd kill Jagereth before Godzilla had the chance to tear into him, did you? Hope you liked the character development here, and my depiction of the characters and monsters.

Please R&R!


	17. Meeting

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I decided to post this next one to celebrate now having over 500 hits (I write to celebrate just about anything). Anyway, this chapter is, again, focused on the human characters. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer until Godzilla and Jagereth finally face off. It'll be worth the wait, though, I promise. But I promised that Miki and Rebecca would meet the GFW characters, and now I will finally deliver on that! (It took a while, I know.) You may also have noted that, in the last chapter, Godzilla hints that Miki killed someone else. That'll be explained later.

You know, this story's actually been really hard to write. Mainly because of the parts with Miki and Godzilla. That last one I re-wrote about three times. It's a labour of love, but it's still an ass-load of work…

Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd. Jagereth is © Zillah 91 (Me).

* * *

MEETING

_Pacific Ocean_

The rocks broke apart and an enormous shape shot up through the water. It burst through the surface, leapt into the air and spread its bat-like wings.

The humans had been foolish to think they could finish it off so easily. And now, they would pay for their stupidity.

* * *

_Tokyo _

Miki picked up her bag and left the classroom, Rebecca walking beside her.

"So, you feeling any better today?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it was just a headache."

The dozens of voices around Miki suddenly acted up again. Miki put her hand to her head and tried to block them out, but it didn't go any good.

"Miki? What is it?"

Miki focused harder, but the voices kept coming…so many of them…

_Godzilla!_

She felt the force of the monster's mind block out the thoughts. She regained her focus and looked up.

"Miki, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Just another head-ache."

"Are you sure?"

Miki sighed. _Godzilla, any suggestions?_

_Just one: tell her._

_Tell her I'm psychic? Are you crazy?_

_Probably. Sure as hell I wouldn't be talking to you if I were sane._

_I can't tell her._

_Why the hell not?_

_I've never told anyone!_

_You never told anyone you were homeless, either._

Miki focused again, returning from a mental discussion with a giant lizard for a more normal discussion.

"Rebecca, I ought to tell you something."

"What?"

Miki took a deep breath. _Oh, get on with it!_

_Godzilla, shut up!_

_And again, you blame me!_

Forgetting about Godzilla, she continued: "…I'm psychic."

Rebecca was silent for a second, before bursting into laughter. "Man…" She said in between laughs, "That's good…"

Sighing, Miki began to recite a few things: "You were born in Manchester, England. Moved to Japan when your dad got a job at an electronics company. You've got a small scar on your right arm from when you fell off a bike at age 12. You still wonder if it's ever going to fade."

This time, Rebecca stayed silent, realising that her friend wasn't joking. "Woah…" was all she could manage.

After a few seconds, she managed to say something: "You're actually psychic?"

Miki demonstrated by taking a pencil out of her bag and levitating it in front of her with her mind. "Yep."

_Godzilla, I told you this was a stupid idea! Now she'll just think I'm a freak, just like everyone else…_

_Oh, shut up! This wasn't my idea!_

_Yes It Was!_

Rebecca's face suddenly lit up.

"That is _so_ cool!"

"What?"

"You're psychic! That's just…that's awesome!"

Miki definitely hadn't expected this.

"And…there's a few more things I should explain."

"Trust me- after today, nothing will ever surprise me again."

"You know that Jagereth thing on the News?"

"Yeah, everyone knows about that. G-Force blew it up."

"There's just one problem. It isn't dead."

"What?"

"They just think they killed it. Jagereth's actually still alive."

"Woah."

"Wait…you actually believe me?"

"I'm standing here having a conversation with a real-life psychic. Under present circumstances, there's not a lot I won't believe."

* * *

Rebecca spent most of the day shocked that her friend was actually telepathic. While leaving school, she caught up with Miki.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Come on!" Miki answered, "I have to get to G-Force."

"Why?"

"To tell them Jagereth's still alive! Now come on!"

* * *

_G-Force HQ_

Miki and Rebecca somehow made it past the front guard and inside.

_Miki, this isn't a good idea!_

_Oh, shut up! What could happen?_

_Do you really expect them to believe you?_

_If they don't I can get out of here easy. I'm psychic, remember?_

_Yes, but…_

Suddenly, Miki stopped and gasped when a young G-Force soldier in his mid-20's stepped out in front of them.

_…so is he._

_How the hell do you know that?_

_We had a run-in a few days ago._

"Going somewhere?" Osaki asked.

* * *

Miki and Rebecca were both stuck in a small office, waiting for whoever was going to come in.

"So much for that," Rebecca sighed. "Any more ideas?"

"Yeah, I've got a few."

The door in front of them opened. A large, imposing man with a moustache and a brown jacket (I suck at descriptions) entered the room.

After looking at them for a few seconds, he turned to Osaki.

"How the hell did a pair of teenage girls get past security?" He asked in a gruff voice. Osaki just shrugged.

"Well, that one seems to be a telepath."

"And that should explain this how?"

"Getting in and out of places is easier when people have other things on their mind."

"Well, that answers that." He turned to Miki and Rebecca. "Now, you two, I don't know if you realise this, but this organisation…"

"For what it's worth," Miki smirked, "I already know what you're going to say next."

_Just tell us what you were doing here!_ Came Osaki's voice.

Miki sighed.

"Jagereth's still alive."

Gordon just scoffed. "Even if I believed you, how could you possibly…"

"Psychic," Miki, Rebecca and Osaki said in unison.

"Osaki, is this true?"

"Hold on…" Osaki closed his eyes and focused for a few seconds. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. "Oh shit…"

"It's alive?"

"Worse…it's here!"

"Here? Right here?"

"Come on!"

They all ran out of the room.

* * *

Gordon, Osaki, Miki and Rebecca ran out of the front of the building to see a vast, dark shape descend toward the roof. Rows of curved, yellow teeth parted as Jagereth screeched down at them.

"Son of a bitch," Gordon sighed, "He just won't quit!"

Jagereth howled into the air and opened its mouth, a huge orange light welling up in its throat. The enormous beam shot out, straight into the side of a nearby building. As it crumbled, Jagereth swung through the air and spread its wings in mid-air.

"Well," Osaki sighed, "I can safely say that we are completely, and totally, screwed."

* * *

Oh boy! Cliff-hanger! You have to admit- this chapter got a lot done in the story! Rebecca knows that Miki is psychic, and the characters have at long last met up. Plus, Jagereth is now back with a vengeance and itching destroy anyone who so much as looks at him the wrong way!

And on that note, I now take my leave until the next chapter. Don't forget to review!

Sayonara!


	18. Face Off

Well, first I'd like to thank you all for your patience in waiting for me to develop the story line, flesh out the characters, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anyway, this is it…the moment you've all been waiting for…the battle is, finally and at long last, about to begin!

Well, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!

Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd. Jagereth is © Zillah 91.

* * *

FACE-OFF

Jagereth shot round the buildings on the outskirts of the city, screeching its rage as the buildings exploded from the shockwave. It whirled round in mid-air and, with a flick of its wrists, sent a pair of thick spikes flying through a building. Lightening shot from its wings, burning through the buildings around it as they crashed to the ground.

Suddenly, Jagereth looked out over the city, suddenly tense. It snarled toward the ocean and, with a flap of its wings, began sailing across the buildings toward the bay.

"What's it doing?" Gordon asked, watching the demon's progress.

Miki's face lit up. Osaki, however, looked terrified.

They both uttered a single name: "Godzilla…"

* * *

Jagereth shot over the bay, perching itself on top of a skyscraper. It screeched down at the water, which was beginning to boil and froth. An enormous shape emerged in the water, breaking up from the surface. The water fell from the back of a virtual skyscraper of scaled and spines as Godzilla bellowed at the top of his lungs. Still waist-deep in water, he made his way toward the bay, as Jagereth spread its wings. The two monsters roared in challenge to each other and tensed their muscles.

A massive burst of energy shot from Godzilla's mouth. Jagereth shot down the building, avoiding the searing blast, and shot toward Godzilla. However, with a single blow, Godzilla sent his enemy flying back. Jagereth used its wings to brake itself as Godzilla fired another lethal blast. Jagereth shot up into the air and shot a huge burst of orange energy from its mouth. The blast hit Godzilla right in the chest, but all it did was enrage him. Jagereth then swept through the air, sticking out its arms and extending a thick spike from its wrist. It caught Godzilla as it flew past, cutting deep into his flesh. However, before Jagereth pulled it out, Godzilla grabbed the spike and ripped it off. As Jagereth howled in pain, Godzilla jabbed the spike into the front of his enemy and grabbed Jagereth's tail, proceeding to slam him into the side of a building.

Jagereth dragged itself to its feet as Godzilla charged at it, before slamming into the demon and forcing it into the side of a building. He struck Jagereth in the face, pounding it further into the building as it started to crumble. People in the streets started running for their lives as the terrible titans locked in combat hundreds of feet above their heads. Jagereth fell straight through the building as Godzilla picked it up by the head and slammed it into the ground, the very earth beneath it crumbling from the massive impact.

* * *

Miki, Gordon, Osaki and Rebecca ran into the G-Force building, with troops scrambling about.

"We have to get those things out of there," Gordon said to Osaki, "God knows how much damage the two of them could do."

Miyuki suddenly burst into the foyer.

"Osaki!" She called, " Katagiri wants you and Gordon on the Gotengo and…who are those two?"

"Not sure," Osaki answered, "But they seem to know more about what's going on here than we do."

* * *

Godzilla and Jagereth, meanwhile, had wound up in an oil refinery in Tokyo Bay. The two of them howled at each other again, as Godzilla fired another burst of his atomic breath. Jagereth effortlessly dodged the deadly beam, but it didn't matter.

The blast struck into the side of an oil container, creating a huge explosion that carried across the whole refinery, sending the whole place up in a titanic ball of fire.

The flames parted as Godzilla looked round, searching for his enemy. Suddenly, Jagereth shot from the flames behind him, knocking Godzilla to the ground as it spun round in mid-air and fired a volley of lightening from its wings.

As Jagereth swept toward him, Godzilla grabbed his enemy by the arms and threw him over his head. As Jagereth righted himself, Godzilla swung round and fired another blast, straight into the demon's side. Jagereth went flying back through a number of buildings before coming to a stop. Godzilla roared and charged toward his foe.

* * *

Osaki and Gordon were running across the gantry to the bridge of the Gotengo.

_Any ideas, kid?_ Miki heard Osaki ask as she watched.

_Just one: Let Godzilla handle it._

_What?_

_Look, if Godzilla wins, he'll go back to the sea. But Jagereth will just keep destroying the city. Like it or not, Godzilla's our only chance._

_We can't just let them trash the entire town!_

* * *

With a titanic blow from Godzilla, Jagereth went flying into the side of a highway. It mercifully stayed up, but many people in their cars looked on in horror and amazement as Godzilla charged up a nuclear blast. He parted his jaws and prepared to launch the blast._Godzilla, no!_

Taking advantage of Godzilla's sudden surprise, Jagereth shot forward, sinking its talons into Godzilla and using its tail to trip the monster. However, as Godzilla fell, he fired off his blast, catching Jagereth in the face and knocking the demon back.

_Miki, do you have any idea how badly you timed that?_

_Godzilla, you'd have killed them too!_

Godzilla grabbed Jagereth's fist as the demon attacked, and swung his enemy into the side of a building.

_Perhaps, but Jagereth would be dead too!_

_You can't just kill them!_

_Miki, if Jagereth isn't stopped, he'll kill everything on this planet!_

Jagereth's tail struck Godzilla in the side of the face, knocking the Monster King to the ground. Godzilla struck up with his fist, knocking Jagereth to the ground.

_We can evacuate the city quickly enough. Just try and keep Jagereth in the bay._

Godzilla mentally sighed in frustration. _Fine. God, I think you're starting to rub off on me._

Godzilla grabbed Jagereth's tail and started slamming the other monster into the ground. As Jagereth thrashed, Godzilla heaved him over his shoulder, throwing him into the water. Jagereth thrashed its way up and screeched at Godzilla. They charged at each other, meeting with tremendous force. Being the physically stronger, Godzilla pushed Jagereth back, further into the water until it became waist-deep.

* * *

Miki, Rebecca, Miyuki and Anna watched the screen as several G-Force ships descended to pick up the citizens.

_How quickly can they get the city evacuated?_ Miki asked psychically.

_Fast enough. The Gotengo's almost ready._

_Godzilla can handle it._

_It's him I'm worried about._

_Just trust me!_

_For Christ's sake, why do you trust that lizard?_

Miki sighed and looked up at the screen, part of which showed Godzilla and Jagereth fighting. She never actually thought she'd be rooting for Godzilla in a fight.

Maybe Godzilla was just the lesser of two evils. Or maybe not…maybe he really wasn't what she- and the world- thought. It had taken her all this time to see that.

* * *

Godzilla pulled Jagereth down into the water. Now he had the advantage- in the water, he was in his element- and Jagereth definitely wasn't an underwater fighter.

Godzilla continued to pummel Jagereth as the demon struggled, biting into Godzilla's neck. Godzilla roared in pain and anger and burst through the surface of the water, tearing Jagereth from his neck. The demon flew up into the air and flicked its wrist, firing a burst of long, thick stingers. They burst into Godzilla's skin as the monster roared in pain and fury. Jagereth extended another spike on its wrist and shot over the water toward Godzilla. However, Godzilla grabbed the spike and pulled Jagereth back down into the water.

Finally, the water became calm. After a few seconds, however, Jagereth burst through the surface, with several deep cuts on its chest. Godzilla burst up from the water behind it and swarm toward shore in pursuit.

Jagereth spun round over the bay, roaring at Godzilla as the Monster King fired another searing blast. Jagereth dodged effortlessly and shot toward Godzilla, clawing at the monster's chest.

* * *

"How much longer?" Miki asked Miyuki as she watched the evacuation proceed.

"We have drills for this a lot," Miyuki explained, "But it'll be a while."

Rebecca herself looked in horror at a screen, which showed a satellite image of the monsters, and the nearest district to them.

"Oh my God…"

"What?"

"That…that's where my parents are!"

* * *

Godzilla slammed Jagereth into the ground and kicked his enemy in the side of its head. As it went flying, Jagereth shot into the air, but suddenly descended in front of Godzilla with a malevolent grin.

A sudden orange light enveloped Jagereth's fist. A faint glow instantly spread to Godzilla's whole body, and the monster king suddenly rose into the air. With a flick of its wrist, Jagereth suddenly sent Godzilla flying back, into the water. It cackled and, with another gesture, sent Godzilla rocketing away through the water.

_Godzilla! Are you OK? _

_It takes more than that to beat me, Miki. But this is a problem…_

_Why?_

_Because_, Godzilla answered as he pulled himself up to his feet, _Jagereth is telekinetic!_

Jagereth shot toward Godzilla, sending the monster flying away with a single gesture. Godzilla, however, stood his ground despite the immense, force, digging his claws into the Earth. He fired an enormous blast from his mouth, catching Jagereth in the wing and knocking it into the water. Godzilla started pounding Jagereth into the water, but suddenly a huge light welled up in Jagereth's throat. A huge blast knocked Godzilla to his feet, and Jagereth instantly stood and pointed its wrists at Godzilla, before a pair of long spikes shot out, into Godzilla's chest. More and more spikes shot out, covering the monster's chest and arms. After firing bolts of lightening from its wings, Jagereth howled in victory and turned round to continue its attack on the city.

Suddenly, Godzilla shot up and grabbed Jagereth's tail, pulling the demon to the ground as he bellowed in rage, pulling the spikes from his chest.

The two monsters stared each other down again, tensing their muscles. An enormous blast shot from each of their mouths, before meeting in between the two monsters. As the beams collided, a huge explosion suddenly burst forth, consuming both monsters in the enormous blast.

* * *

"Not much longer," Anna sighed, "About a third of the city left to go. Thing is, that's the third nearest to those monsters."

Rebecca let out a terrified gasp.

"They'll be fine," Miki reassured her.

Rebecca still kept staring at the screen.

* * *

Godzilla and Jagereth pulled themselves to their feet and briefly looked around. By now, they'd trashed the entire bay._Miki, I don't think I can hold Jagereth off for much longer!_

_It won't be much longer, Godzilla._

_I may not be able to keep this up at all. If it's to save the entire planet…_

_Godzilla, Rebecca's parents are near the two of you!_

_I fail to see why that's your concern, Miki. Frankly, if they had any sense they'd have run for the hills by now._

_Godzilla, please!_ She paused for a second. _Godzilla…I can't let her go through…_

…_What you've been though,_ Godzilla finished for her. _OK. I'll try._

Godzilla turned to Jagereth and tensed himself, ready to continue the fight…

* * *

Well, that's a full 6 pages of giant-monster ass-kickery. Hope it was worth the wait! Anyway, there's still more info on Miki's past to come, and plenty more action!

Please Review- and stick around, this is going to be one hell of a fight!


	19. Chaos

OK- not a lot to say before this chapter. I'm pretty eager to bring this story to a close, but not before it's done and it's done well. Anyway, here's what you're here to see- more giant monster ass kicking!

Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd. Jagereth is © Zillah 91.

* * *

CHAOS

"How much longer?" Rebecca asked.

"Not much," Anna sighed, "But what the hell's keeping those things in the bay?"

"Well, it doesn't look like they'll stay there much longer.

* * *

Godzilla and Jagereth were grappling in the bay. Godzilla grabbed Jagereth's wing and hurled it into the ground, before kicking Jagereth straight in the ribs. The demon went flying across the ground, howling at the top of its lungs.

Behind them, the evacuation ships descended into the streets.

_Not much longer, Godzilla. Just a little more…_

Godzilla and Jagereth slammed into each other, both pushing again one another. Godzilla was stronger, but Jagereth was agile. It flew up, forcing Godzilla underneath it. Godzilla slammed into the ground and went flying through the debris. However, as Godzilla skidded across the ground, he brought his tail up, striking Jagereth in the chest. They rose back to their feet and charged at each other again, but as they neared each other, Jagereth extended a spike from it wrist and slashed Godzilla in the chest. As Godzilla staggered, Jagereth threw him over its head with a telekinetic burst. Godzilla crashed head first into the ground behind Jagereth as the demon blasted the mutant monster with bolts of lightening from its wings.

Jagereth instantly turned away, back toward the city. However, Godzilla suddenly struck him in the back, forcing him to the ground. Jagereth looked up as Godzilla began pounding it in the face. After a few seconds, Jagereth kicked the other monster off and got to its feet.

Jagereth charged at Godzilla again, but the Monster King stood his ground and grabbed Jagereth's wings, throwing it over his head. He turned round to face Jagereth again, as the demon got to its feet.

Jagereth suddenly fired a massive spike from its wrist, but not at Godzilla…

The spike was heading straight for the evacuation ship!

* * *

"NO!" Rebecca screamed as she saw the spike shoot through the air toward the ship. The entire group's face went white as Rebecca closed her eyes, unable to watch.

"Jesus Shit!" Gordon gasped over the radio, "Godzilla…"

Rebecca opened her eyes, and what she saw utterly shocked her.

* * *

Godzilla roared in pain as the spike cut through his arm. The crew of the rescue ship looked on in amazement at the monster that stood between them and Jagereth. Godzilla pulled the spike back out, as the wound instantly started to heal.

The pilot could only utter a few stammered words… "My God…He…He took the hit…"

_Miki, _Godzilla grumbled mentally, _you seriously owe me for this!_

Jagereth roared in anger and shot toward Godzilla. The Monster King suddenly thrust the spike into Jagereth's chests. The demon fell back through the air, roaring in pain, as Godzilla shot it further back with a nuclear blast. Behind them, the ship sailed up into the air. Trying to get at the easy prey, Jagereth shot up through the air, but Godzilla grabbed its tail and pulled it to the ground.

_Everyone's out, Godzilla!_

_Took long enough. So now…_

…_Go ahead. Rip that bastard apart!_

Godzilla struck Jagereth with a terrifyingly powerful blow, sending it flying back into the highway. Godzilla pounded the creature again, and it fell back through the highway. The Monster King continued to pummel his opponent, back through another building, until Jagereth shot back, only to be hit in the face by a burst of atomic energy. A pair of spikes shot out randomly, knocking two buildings to the ground as Godzilla fired another blast. This time, Jagereth dodged, and the building behind it was blasted to pieces. It shot toward Godzilla, knocking him into another building and causing it to crumble to the ground.

Godzilla grabbed Jagereth and threw it with immense force, through a full seven skyscrapers. As they collapsed to the ground, Godzilla fired another blast through the debris. Jagereth shot up, avoiding the blast, only for another beam to hit it in the wing and sent it crashing through another building. Godzilla charged through a city block toward it as Jagereth braced itself. As Godzilla approached, a telekinetic force lifted him off the ground and sent him rocketing back. As he went flying, he dug his claws into a pair of buildings, stopping himself going any further back. He fired another immense blast, but with a thought Jagereth sent it flying into another building. As it looked up, however, Godzilla shot into the front of it and started punching it into the side of a building. Jagereth roared in fury as Godzilla continued to pummel it. Finally it shot up, and perched itself on the top of a skyscraper. Godzilla took a second to collect his thoughts, realising that in about a minute, they torn a path through a large part of the city. Godzilla suddenly heard a mental voice through his head…

_You are…strong…_

* * *

Miki suddenly heard the voice as well.

_Jagereth…_

_You again…the psychic…yes, now I understand…a link…_

_This has gone on long enough,_ Godzilla snarled.

_No…not yet…not until I finish it…_

_Finish what?_ Miki asked.

_Stupid human…been told so many times, but you have to hear it again! I want to finish what I started all those thousands of years ago…finish the destruction of this planet!_

_And what makes you think I'll let you do that?_ Godzilla hissed.

_Why not? You defend these…these humans…_

_I do not defend them!_

_Then why wait for them to be out of the city? Why risk defeat so that they might live? Why protect this one?_

_Shut up!_

_Stupid lizard…don't want to admit it, do you? I personally think you care more for these creatures than you care to admit! But if you do so wish to defend them, all of a sudden…then you will die in their defence!_

_Tough talk from a monster that's spent half this fight with my fist in his face!_

_Enough! I will not allow you to stop me…you won't stop my revenge…_

_So you started killing off every telepath you sensed. Enough of this! You want a fight to the death? You've got one!_

* * *

Godzilla and Jagereth shot through the streets toward each other, as Jagereth barred its teeth in readiness to sink them into Godzilla's flesh. However, Godzilla met this charge with a blow to Jagereth's face, knocking the demon to the ground before kicking it in the head. Jagereth shot upwards, the spikes on its shoulders cutting into Godzilla's flesh. As the monster howled, Jagereth spun round, using its spikes to cut deeper through Godzilla's skin and, with a telekinetic force, suddenly lift him from the ground and slam him into a building.

Jagereth snarled and prepared to attack again, before Godzilla's tail slammed into its face and knocked it to the ground. Godzilla stood up and grabbed one of Jagereth's wings using it to slam the demon into another building, before biting into its neck. Jagereth pulled itself away, in the process losing a large chunk of flesh before Godzilla fired another blast and forced it back through a building. Pulling itself up, Jagereth began flying in a circle around the towers surrounding Godzilla.

Still sending his opponent, Godzilla fired another radioactive burst from his mouth, through one of the towers. Jagereth stopped in mid-air, as Godzilla moved the beam and forced it to fly up. He fired another blast, which hit the demon in the stomach. Jagereth crashed to the ground, into an elevated train track. It instantly collapsed as Godzilla stomped through the city toward Jagereth.

As Godzilla approached, however, Jagereth shot up, taking Godzilla by surprise and forcing him into the side of a building.

Jagereth fired a pair of spikes, straight through Godzilla's arms and into the building. As the monster roared in pain, Jagereth covered Godzilla in another faint orange glow, telekinetically holding the monster in place and forcing its head up.

Jagereth pulled back its arm and extended a spike, ready to jab it into Godzilla's neck and deliver the killing blow…

* * *

Now that, my friends, is a cliffhanger! Is this the end for Godzilla? (Nah- he's gotten out of worse spots before!) Anyway, I promised it'd deliver on this long-awaited showdown, and that's what I intend to do!

However, there's a pretty dark chapter coming up, which will reveal more about Miki's past. However, I feel it works pretty well as part of Godzilla's fight with Jagereth.

Please Review, and join me for the next chapter, where the slugfest will continue!


	20. New Plan

Well, my Dad's sorting an anti-virus update or something. So I decided, 'what the hell,' I might as well get another chapter done while I'm waiting.

Now, advice please: I'm thinking of a sequel to this story, which will carry on the characters and bring in several other monsters (Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra and Godzilla Junior to name a few) and possibly some new ones. Any thoughts?

Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd. Jagereth is © Zillah 91. ( X the number of chapters left in this story)

* * *

NEW PLAN

Jagereth thrust the spike forward, toward the flesh of Godzilla's neck.

Suddenly, however, Godzilla's head shot down and he bit down on the spike, tearing straight through it with his teeth and breaking it clean off.

Jagereth screeched in rage as it flew back, tensing itself ready for battle.

* * *

"How's it going?" Gordon asked over the radio.

"Hard to say," Anna answered, "So far neither of them has managed to get a lasting advantage. They could keep fighting all day at this rate. Thing is, they're also trashing the whole place."

Miki, however, was struggling. She could feel it…she felt the animalistic power and fury within Godzilla. She felt the thrill of the battle. And she felt his growing frustration and anger. It was clear to her just how Godzilla always managed to do so much damage.

She continued to watch the screen as Godzilla and Jagereth charged at each other yet again. Suddenly, Jagereth fired off a massive blast right in Godzilla's face and knocked him to the ground, before firing a burst of spikes into his side.

_Godzilla! Are you alright?_

_I'll be fine…but I really need to concentrate for this!_

_Pathetic…_ Jagereth's mental voice suddenly cut through Miki's mind. _A creature that fights like that…yet cares so much for such a pitiful creatures. And yet, just a few days ago you'd have gladly ripped this city to the ground._

_People can change. So can Kaiju._

_I don't call it change. I think that being connected to that little human has made you soft. The main reason I hoped to fight you was to take on the best that this modern world has to offer. And now, I can't say I'm impressed._

_No…I'm not going soft. All I've done is see the truth._

_What truth is that? You sought to destroy these creatures for what they did this planet…_

_No. Not to destroy them…just to make them see._

_And in the process, wipe one city after another off the map! Which makes you better than me…how?_

_Godzilla_, Miki interrupted, _He's messing with you!_

_I know. And I won't let him._

_Fool!_ Jagereth sneered, _But…what need is there to defend these humans? Just give up now. Save yourself the trouble._

_Myself?_ Godzilla half-laughed, _On the contrary, there are few things I enjoy more than a good fight. And I do not give up._

_You gave up your hatred of these humans._

_I never hated them. I never enjoyed what I have to do. And now…now I've seen that I don't have to. Not any more. And I'm not going to. But there's one thing I will do- and that's tear you apart!_

_And why's that? What have I done that you never had?_

_This. This killing._

_It's no worse than what you've done!_

_I had a reason._

_And that makes it excusable?_

_No. But that's over. I don't have to do all of that, ever again. And I won't let it happen again!_

_Oh, really…_

_Shut up! I'm not letting you mess with my mind._

_No need. All I needed was a time to recover._

_To do what?_

Jagereth cackled. _This!_

Miki felt a sudden surge of mental energy surge through her. No…not her…Godzilla!

* * *

Godzilla roared in pain as the full force of Jagereth's mental power cut through his mind like a knife. He felt all the evil…all the rage…all the malice that drove Jagereth.

_Foolish!_ Jagereth hissed, _Foolish to let your guard down…now you see? I just had to occupy your mind and work my way in. And now, all I have to do is peel away the layers of your mind!_

Godzilla howled into the air in agony as his legs buckled beneath him.

* * *

"What's happening?" Rebecca asked as she watched Godzilla collapse to his knees.

"Jagereth's in Godzilla's mind," Miki gasped, "Oh god…it's…it's killing him!"

* * *

Weird chapter, I know. But still, you have to admit that what Jagereth's doing here is very, very evil. Anyway, I'm short on time, but now I've set up the events of the next chapter. And the next chapter is likely to be another highlight to this story. There will be action, drama and some startling revelations! Don't miss it!

Please review!


	21. Intervention

Double Update Today! We have one chapter of monster action, followed by some pretty startling revelations about our resident psychic! Enjoy!

Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd. Jagereth is © Zillah 91.

Well, enough yammering from me. Here's what you're here to see…

* * *

INTERVENTION

Miki could only stand there in horror as Jagereth tore into Godzilla's mind. Godzilla sank to his knees, desperately trying to shake Jagereth's hold on his mind. Finally, he staggered into the side of a building and collapsed to the ground. Jagereth only attacked even harder as Godzilla howled in agony.

Katagiri finally picked up the radio. "Gotengo! Kairyu! Juggernaut! Godzilla's finished! Proceed with the attack!"

"No!" Miki shouted, "They'll be killed!"

"Face it, kid," Miyuki sighed, "Godzilla can't win this. You said it yourself- Jagereth's ripping his mind to pieces."

Miki couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't just stand there and watch. She turned and suddenly ran out of the room. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

"You heard him!" Gordon ordered, "Let's move!"

Two long runways opened up toward ground level as the Gotengo and the Kairyu powered up their engines. With a massive burst of speed, they both shot out through the twin runways. Below them, large supports moved the Juggernaut up to an opening.

* * *

Godzilla dug his fingers into the side of a building and stood up. He tried to look past the blinding pain…but it was too much. His mind was slowly being destroyed.

_You can't fight me!_

_I can try!_

Godzilla fired another atomic blast, but Jagereth's telekinesis easily deflected it.

_Pathetic! Is that all you can do? _

_No!_

Godzilla suddenly slammed into Jagereth, knocking it to the ground.

Breaking my concentration. Clever, reptile…but I won't fall for the same trick twice!

The agony suddenly swept through Godzilla's mind again, forcing him down to his knees. Jagereth cackled in glee as Godzilla bellowed in agony.

Suddenly, a volley of missiles struck Jagereth in the back. It veered round as the Gotengo and Kairyu circled round it, and the Gotengo locked on.

"Gotengo, this is Kairyu. Commencing assault!"

* * *

"Miki!" Rebecca yelled as she finally caught up with her friend, who was running through the empty streets. "Where the hell are you going?"

"There!" Miki gestured to several blocks away, where the battle was going on.

"What? Are you insane?"

"Probably. But Godzilla will die otherwise."

"Two things, Miki. One: Why are we trying to save Godzilla? Two: What can you do about it?"

"In order," Miki answered, "One: Because Godzilla is the only thing that can stop Jagereth. And Two: I can stop Jagereth from killing him."

"So can they!"

"They can't. This is at least the third time they've taken on Jagereth, and they've failed every time. I have to try."

"But what can you do?"

"I'm psychic, remember? I can get Jagereth out of Godzilla's mind."

"And in the process, probably get yourself killed by a giant monster."

"Don't try and talk me out of this, Rebecca. This is our only chance!"

* * *

Bursts of photon energy shot from the sides of the Kairyu as it circled around Jagereth. The demon thrashed out and sent the Kairyu flying through the air, as the Gotengo suddenly fired its Maser cannon from behind.

"Griffon ready to deploy!" Osaki called in.

"Roger that. Watch your back, Kid!" Gordon answered, before muttering "Unless you come back in one piece, Miyuki's never going to let me hear the end of it!"

The Griffon shot out of the bottom of the Gotengo, firing its photon guns at Jagereth's sides. The demon lashed out with its tail, but the craft barrel-rolled and continued firing, while missiles from the Gotengo shot into Jagereth's chest and stomach. The Kairyu, meanwhile, was flying toward Jagereth from the back.

"Firing Plasma Grenades!"

A spiralling blast shot into Jagereth's back, causing the demon to howl in rage.

Jagereth's patience had run out. It turned round and fired a huge burst of power from its mouth, striking the Kairyu in the side. The huge blast burst straight through the ship, causing the entire craft to explode in a hellish fireball. As the Gotengo's Maser cannon opened fire, Jagereth extended a blade on its wrist and cut into the side of the ship, sending it crashing into a building. Osaki shot towards it, firing a burst of energy, before a burst of telekinetic power sent the Griffon flying down.

Osaki hit the reverse engines, but the force from the blow still kept moving the craft. It finally landed on top of a rooftop, before finally coming to a stop, barely remaining on the roof.

Jagereth howled in victory and turned round. Suddenly, Godzilla pulled down on its tail, preparing to pummel him again.

But it was too late. Jagereth sent Godzilla flying back, and after a few seconds, the Monster King felt the agony cut through him again.

_Now,_ Jagereth cackled inwardly, _Where were we?_

* * *

So much for that…Godzilla's in the same crappy situation he already was in! Unlucky…oh well. Roll on the next chapter! 


	22. Nightmare

Part two of my double-update! There's not long left on this story, but I dare say you'll enjoy what's to come! As for this chapter…what you're about to see will bring a revelation you'll never have seen coming! Well, on with the story!

Godzilla and all related characters are © Toho Co. Ltd. Jagereth is © Zillah 91.

* * *

NIGHTMARE

Miki and Rebecca dashed through the streets, to see Godzilla collapse to his knees, with Jagereth towering over him.

"Are we too late?" Rebecca asked.

Miki shook her head. "There's not much time…"

"So can you do this?"

"I don't have much of a choice. Unless I do this, the whole planet's doomed."

She looked up, focusing on Godzilla as everything around her faded into darkness and she approached Godzilla's stricken mental form.

She came to a stop next to the torn form of the monster.

_Miki…_

_Godzilla, hold on! I can…_

_No…_

_I can help!_

_What makes you so sure of that?_ Jagereth suddenly cackled, as Miki felt herself surrounded by lightening. With a thought, she forced the lightening away, standing defiantly before Jagereth.

_Strong for a human, aren't you? Powerful…more powerful than any human should be!_

Miki was by no means in the mood to listen to this. With a sudden, immense force, she sent Jagereth staggering back. The demon hissed in fury as Miki stood angrily before it.

_Impressive, human…but nowhere near enough to save you!_

Jagereth suddenly darted forward, plunging its claw into Miki's stomach. She screamed in pain as lightening flowed through her mental form. With an almighty effort, she finally forced Jagereth away.

_Yes…powerful. And yet…I can sense it in you…as I sense it in him…You are not like other humans…other telepaths._

_Don't try your mind-games with me!_

_Ha! You dare to threaten me?_ Jagereth scoffed. _Pathetic little…_

_Shut up!_

_And angry…no…not just anger…_ Jagereth hunched over, seeming to stare right through her soul with those blood-red eyes…

_Get away from me!_

_What's the matter, human?_ Jagereth mocked, _Scared?_

With a massive psychic force, Miki sent the demon flying back.

_Yes…you are afraid…but…not of me…if anything, you are afraid of…yourself…_

_I warned you, don't pull those tricks of yours on me, you sick, murdering…_

_Murdering? And what's the difference between that and what you've done…_

_Shut up!_

_Why? You just don't want to hear it._

_I just don't intend of surrendering the moral high ground to a…_

_A what? Killer? Murderer? What about those two thugs in the alley?_

_I…I was…_

_You were angry. And you still remember that feeling…that rage…that terrible, mindless rage…and in that state, it's so easy, isn't it? So easy to kill…_

_Stop it! How do you even…_

…_Know about that? I was in Godzilla's mind, remember? And thanks to that link, I was in yours as well. I was inside your head without you ever knowing. And I know what you did…all those years ago…_

Miki couldn't bear to be reminded of it. With another mental push, she forced Jagereth even further back.

_What's the matter, human? Can't face up to it, can you?_

_I'm not the one who tore the middle of this city to the ground…_

…_And I'm not the one who killed my own father!_

Those words cut through Miki like a knife. She'd been haunted by that memory all her life…the memory of that awful day…

_See? It's so easy to do, so hard to forget… yes, I know about what happened to you. About how your father blamed you for your mother's death. About the beating that awaited you every day when you got home. I know about how it only got worse when your powers developed… Stop it!_

_I know about all the voices, all the psychiatrists, and most of all, I know about the pain. Because however much you wanted to, you couldn't forget. And in the end, all it took was that moment of rage…that moment of mindless rage…for him to end up thrown through a window!_

_STOP IT!_

Miki's pain and anger were now beyond comparison. With a huge force, she sent Jagereth falling to its knees.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Jagereth's face shot up, and before she could react, it fired another burst of energy. Miki easily sent it rocketing into nothingness.

_Fine! I admit it! I killed him! Just like those two in the alley! I killed him! Just like how I'll kill YOU!_

Jagereth simply sucked up the next impact and laughed.

_So, in what way are you better than me, human? Because…think about it- when you killed them…when you watched them die…you enjoyed it, didn't you? You enjoyed every second of it! You're a killer. Just. Like. Me…_

_SHUT UP!_

A blast even more powerful than the others shot into Jagereth's face, sending it flying back.

_I am nothing like you! And I never will be!_

_Pathetic human! This could have been easy…I could have just killed you outright and gotten on with it. But now, I think I'll kill you nice and slow…_

Jagereth sent out another mental push, forcing Miki backwards.

_See? You can't beat me, human! _

Suddenly, Miki's expression turned to a smile. She dropped her guard.

_I don't have to!_

_What?_

_All I needed to do was keep you busy!_

Jagereth was suddenly horrified.

_You…_

Behind Miki, Godzilla's mental image was now fully formed again, tense, and ready to fight.

* * *

Miki's eyes shot open. She found that Rebecca was holding her up.

"Miki!" She gasped, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah…why?"

"You passed out! Or…is that normal?"

"It's basically normal," Miki said as she stepped forward. "It worked!"

"You mean…"

I front of them, Godzilla rose up from the rubble, roaring at the top of his lungs. Jagereth tensed itself as Godzilla stood before it, restored to his full strength.

They both roared in challenge and charged toward each other…

* * *

And the big guy is back in the game! So, how's that for a surprise revelation? Miki killing her own father… surprising? Anyway, there's one more explanation of her past on the way later, which should tie up any remaining questions.

For now, though, please Review, check back soon, and get ready- there's one hell of a serious smiting about to kick of…


	23. Final Battle

No pontificating today- straight into the story!

* * *

FINAL BATTLE

The sun was setting over the horizon, filling the air with an orange glow as Godzilla and Jagereth collided with earth-shattering force. As the Earth beneath them split apart from the force of the shockwave, Godzilla instantly began hammering Jagereth with both fists. Jagereth staggered back as Godzilla continued pounding it. Even as it kept thrashing, it was forced back through a building as it screeched in fury.

Godzilla roared in anger as Jagereth flew up into the air. He fired another searing stream of radioactivity, catching Jagereth in the leg. The demon howled in rage and shot down toward Godzilla, extending a spike on its wrist. It thrust the spike downward, but Godzilla grabbed it and forced it into the ground. However, Jagereth kept going, and the spike broke off as it crashed into a building. Godzilla swung round and picked Jagereth up, before pounding it in the face as it continued to trash. Finally he grabbed its tail and swung it straight through another tower.

* * *

Osaki had finally made it down to the streets, and was now nearing the downed Gotengo. Gordon and his crew were outside the huge ship. 

"Hey, Kid," Gordon sighed, "That your idea of being careful?"

"I didn't see you doing any better."

"Guess it doesn't matter now, anyway." Gordon looked up onto the air as, several blocks away, the monsters continued fighting.

"Wait a minute…"

As Godzilla swung Jagereth through the air, he finally let go, sending the demon flying…

…Straight towards them!

"Shit! Move!"

The crew scrambled as Jagereth collided with the side of the Gotengo, before pulling itself up as Godzilla tore through the buildings towards it.

Jagereth snarled and shot up into the air, firing out a volley of spikes. Godzilla swatted most of them away, but several of them still dug into his flesh. Godzilla roared in anger and fired another blast. Jagereth simply barrel-rolled in mid-air, dodging the lethal energy stream before unfolding its wings to fire a burst of lightening. Godzilla simply sucked up the impact and kept running at him.

With a single gesture, Jagereth telekinetically raised Godzilla from the ground. As the Monster struggles, Jagereth slammed him into the base of a skyscraper. The entire structure caved in, collapsing in a veritable mountain of rubble atop Godzilla's head.

Jagereth howled in glee and descended to the ground, near the rubble and the still, unmoving monster. As it approached, it extended a spike, ready to finish the battle…

A burst of nuclear energy suddenly shot forth from the rubble, blasting Jagereth in the face and knocking it to the ground. Godzilla pulled himself up and kicked Jagereth in the gut, sending it flying back. Jagereth got to its feet as Godzilla slammed into it, forcing it through an entire city block. Jagereth finally kicked Godzilla off before firing a burst of energy from its mouth. Godzilla easily withstood the impact and returned fire, hitting Jagereth right in the stomach.

* * *

Miki and Rebecca ran through the streets as, not far away, Godzilla and Jagereth were still locked in mortal combat. By now they'd devastated a large part of the city, and by the looks of things, it was only going to get worse. 

Jagereth shot over their heads, screeching in challenge at Godzilla.

Finally, they found them- the G-Force crew, near a wrecked Gotengo, with the damaged Griffon on a nearby rooftop.

"You two!" Osaki gasped, "What the hell are…"

"Long story. No time. Are you OK?"

"Everyone's in one piece. Pretty lucky, considering the damage those things are doing."

"Just be glad there's no-one in those buildings," Gordon answered.

Miki looked out over the city as the monsters continued to fight.

Jagereth shot away from Godzilla, hovering between him and Tokyo Tower. Godzilla fired another huge burst of power, but Jagereth shot upwards. The beam shot straight into the tower, and it exploded in a massive ball of fire. The entire structure collapsed to the ground as a huge, metal spear of burning wreckage. Finally, it slammed into the top of a building, collapsing right through it.

Jagereth extended another spike and began cutting at Godzilla's chest, until the monster grabbed the spike and broke it off, before jabbing it into Jagereth's chest. The monster screeched in fury and sent Godzilla flying away with a burst of its telekinesis. Godzilla landed on all fours, before shooting up to his feet and firing another burst of radioactive breath. Jagereth rolled in the air, dodging the searing blast, which collided with the side of a building.

Then, Godzilla realised it. Right in front of that building was…

Rebecca looked up and screamed as the rubble descended towards them.

"Move!" Gordon yelled to his men as they scrambled. Rebecca instantly went to run, over to trip and fall to the ground.

"Rebecca!" Miki shouted as she watched helplessly. Finally, using all her power, she thrust up at the rocks with her hand, stopping them in mid-air.

"Run!" She yelled through the strain, "I can't…hold…"

"Miki, you'll be killed!"

Miki couldn't even hear her. Her mind still hadn't recovered from the battle with Jagereth. It was too much…

Finally, she collapsed, and the rubble, ten floors above them, started to fall. As they both screamed, they suddenly realised that nothing was happening. Miki looked up to see an immense, scaly hand holding up the rubble as Godzilla looked down at her.

_Miki! Run!_

Taking its chance, Jagereth shot down and, extending a spike, jabbed it into Godzilla's side. Godzilla howled in pain and fury as he collapsed into the building. Miki and Rebecca ran for it as the Monster King collapsed to the ground. Jagereth leapt back through the air, screeching in glee as Godzilla got to his feet and pulled out the spike. He bellowed in fury at Jagereth and fired off a nuclear blast.

Jagereth shot up into the air, howling in challenge, before extending spears on both wrists and shooting down toward Godzilla. Godzilla braced himself and charged up a nuclear blast.

When Jagereth finally struck, Godzilla was sent flying to the ground, but his blast still went off, catching Jagereth in the face. The demon roared in pain as they both collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Man…that's about 6 chapters of this, and they're still at it! Check back soon for more giant monster action! 


	24. Armageddon

Sorry I haven't updated in the last few days, mainly due to revision and a case of writer's block. That aside, I'm now going to make it up to you with a double-update, and the conclusion to this epic struggle. However, I must announce that this update will be the last. Writing this story has been a blast, but it's time to bring it to a close. Well, all good things must come to an end. This story has truly been both challenging and massively enjoyable to write. So let's get the disclaimer out of the way and get on with the story!

Godzilla and all related characters are © Toho Co. Ltd. Jagereth is © Zillah 91.

* * *

ARMAGEDDON

Jagereth touched a claw to the side of its face. Its left eye was gone, with a massive, black burn in its place. It looked up, snarling in anger at the beast that had done this.

On the other side of a now-wrecked city block, Godzilla got to his feet, his wounds already healing. By now, night had fallen, and since the power plant had been smashed about an hour ago, they were in darkness, save for the light of the moon.

Jagereth shot forward across the ground, barring its teeth. Godzilla stood firm, but the impact was strong enough to knock even him to the ground. Godzilla roared in fury and shot his tail up, catching Jagereth in the face. The demon staggered, allowing Godzilla to fire an atomic ray at its stomach.

* * *

On the ground, the humans had gotten to safety.

"Everyone still breathing?" Gordon checked as he watched the two monsters fighting.

Rebecca nodded nervously; shocked at the fact that Godzilla had just saved her life.

* * *

Jagereth staggered as Godzilla began to pound it, before hitting the monster King with an extended spike. Godzilla roared in anger and fell back into the side of a building. Jagereth telekinetically lifted Godzilla and slammed him into the top of another building. Godzilla pulled himself straight back up as Jagereth prepared to stab him, and grabbed the demon's wrist, slamming him into the ground. Jagereth leapt up with another spike ready to impale the monster. Godzilla grabbed the wrist as Jagereth opened its fanged mouth, and also grabbed his enemy's neck. Jagereth thrashed in rage as Godzilla's fist tightened around his throat.

Godzilla broke off the spear and fixed the other hand on Jagereth's neck. The demon tried to pull itself loose, but it was too much.

Jagereth was both horrified and amazed- all the mightiest machines of this modern world had failed to even slow its progress. And without any other psychics, it had assured its victory. But now, this single creature had matched it move for move. And, after all the power Jagereth possessed was brought to bear, it was no use. The facts were clear: Godzilla was simply too strong. But that didn't even matter to Jagereth. It couldn't breathe, could barely stay conscious. All it could think about was breaking free. But this awesome, terrifying creature would not let it.

Finally, and desperately, Jagereth opened its mouth again and fired another huge blast. This beam burst forth, striking Godzilla right in the eye. Jagereth leapt away as it smelled the stench of burning flesh.

Godzilla fell back and lifted his hand carefully to his eye- or rather, where his eye had been. Now it was just a twisted, charred mass of burned flesh and bone.

_Godzilla!_ Miki's mental voice came in his head, _you…oh, God…your eye…_

_No time for that, Miki!_

Taking its chance, Jagereth leapt forward, jabbing an extended spear into Godzilla's chest. This time, the stab hit its mark. It sunk through skin, flesh, ribs, and finally, organs.

Finally, Jagereth pulled out the spear, which was now soaked in blood. Godzilla collapsed to the ground, lying still in the piles of rubble.

Jagereth howled in its hard-won victory. Almost all its weapons had failed, but now…now the creature was lying in front of him, stabbed through the heart.

* * *

"Jesus Shit…" Osaki gasped, "He…"

Miki felt the tears stream down her face.

No…this couldn't be happening…everyone she cared about, she lost. Her family…Akira…and now the one creature she could ever have actually identified with, was dead.

_Yet another one dead because of you!_ Jagereth's voice echoed in her mind.

Miki's emotion suddenly changed from grief to rage. Again, that sheer, mindless rage…

Everything went black once again, and she found herself standing before Jagereth.

_DIE!_

A huge burst of mental energy sent Jagereth rocketing back. It snarled and screeched, before leaping forward, only to go flying away again.

_Human fool! So be it…you will join them in the darkness of death!_

A huge blast shot out of Jagereth's mouth, but Miki easily swatted it away.

_YOU'LL PAY!_

Yet another huge force of energy sent Jagereth flying back.

_No…Impossible…how could a mere human have such power…_

_You're going to pay for what you did!_

_Oh, really?_ Jagereth sneered, _and what of you? What have I done that you haven't…_

_SHUT UP!_

Miki was definitely in no mood for Jagereth's mind games. Another huge force struck against the creature, but this one kept going, peeling away the layers of its mental form.

_ENOUGH!_

Jagereth forced the blast away with all its strength.

Suddenly, Miki's eyes flashed open. She was standing there, with the others, again.

She'd failed. She was the only one with a chance to beat it…and she'd failed.

Suddenly, the mountains of rubble split apart as Jagereth rocketed across the rooftops, toward them.

"Move!" Osaki yelled as the group scrambled. Miki turned away along with them, but suddenly, something made her turn round…

Jagereth suddenly stopped for a split-second, with a shocked expression on its face. In an instant, Miki saw that something had grabbed its tail…

Jagereth slammed into the ground as Godzilla roared in anger.

_Impossible!_ Jagereth's mental voice gasped, _you should be dead! There was no way you could have survived!_

_Funny,_ Godzilla's mind smirked, _No-one told me!_

Godzilla's fist slammed into Jagereth's face.

_Now…_ Godzilla snarled, _where were we?_

Godzilla's fist pounded into Jagereth's face again and again. The demon fell to the ground, Godzilla still pounding at it. It screeched in pain as its bones began to break. Desperately, he finally managed to throw Godzilla off before rising into the air. It snarled in rage and fired another blast from its mouth. Godzilla simply raised his arm and blocked the searing energy beam.

_Don't you ever die?_ Jagereth howled mentally.

Jagereth shot down again, diggings its talons into Godzilla's side. Lightening rained from its wings as Godzilla suddenly glared up.

An enormous light suddenly welled up in the back of Godzilla's mouth. Jagereth tried to pull away, only to realise Godzilla was holding onto its wings. It struggled wildly as Godzilla unleashed the blast…

* * *

What- you didn't think I'd actually kill the big guy, did you? Anyway, proceed if you dare to the final chapter… 


	25. Aftermath

Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd. Jagereth is © Zillah 91.

* * *

AFTERMATH

The enormous beam shot forward, blasting Jagereth clean away. The ends of its wings simply tore off as the beam forced it into the air.

This beam, though, was different. It was a red blast, with yellow lightening spiralling around it. Finally, the huge, destructive arc of energy burst through Jagereth's back. The monster howled in pain and horror as its skin became black, as its body turned to ash.

Finally, it erupted in an enormous explosion. Jagereth's ash scattered through the air as Godzilla roared to the heavens in victory. Finally, the explosion cleared, and a few scales drifted to the ground. They were all that was left of the once-mighty demon.

Miki looked on, tears again streaming down her face. This time, though, they were tears of joy.

_Godzilla! You're alive!_

_Of course I am. It takes more than a sharpened stick to beat me!_

Miki smiled. _You did it!_

_I know. But I couldn't have done it without you. If not for you, Miki, I would be dead, and the whole planet would have been burned to the ground- thanks to Jagereth's mind games._

_I know. But a lot of things he said to me…they were still true…_

_Perhaps, Miki. You may have done those things, but you have earned forgiveness._

_How?_

_What do you mean how? You just helped save the whole planet! So it's about time you stopped with the guilt!_

Miki couldn't help smiling. _You really are getting a sense of humour._

_I know. I think you really are rubbing off on me._

She looked at the scales as they landed. _So Jagereth…_

_He is dead. Blasted into a million pieces. A blast like that…even a Kaiju can't come back from that. A once powerful demon, now just another addition to the list of the Kaiju who have died by my hand._

_I'm just glad this is over._

_As am I. And now, it finally is over. After 50 years, it's finally over…as I said; Jagereth is another victim to fall before me. But he will be the last._

_What?_

_Other Kaiju may fall before me, Miki. But I have one more thing to thank you for. You have shown me the truth- that not all humans are what I thought. And now…I finally don't fell like I have to do this anymore._

_So what will you do now?_

_I don't know Miki. Let's face it- there's nothing I really have to do. And for the first time in 50 years, I can actually say that._

Godzilla turned and slowly walked toward the Ocean.

_By the way, Godzilla…_

_Yes?_

_That beam…could you have done that at any time?_

_Yes, I could._

_Well, why didn't you?_

Godzilla's face didn't change, but she knew he was smiling mentally. _Now, where's the fun in that?_

* * *

Miki was on the roof of G-Force headquarters, deep in thought, when she heard an ever more familiar voice.

_Things on your mind, Miki?_

_Yes- a lot of things._

_Such as?_

_G-Force. Gordon said they could use someone with my abilities. It's just…since we're linked, I don't feel right about joining your enemies._

_Enemies no longer, Miki. I told you, that's over._

_I know. But try telling them that._

_Best not to- and you'd better keep this link under wraps, too. You don't want that kind of attention._

_Godzilla…I never really thanked you._

_For what?_

_For saving me about a million times. From Jagereth…and from myself._

Godzilla's mental image smiled in front of her. _The only real thing you needed saving from was your own guilt._

_I know. It's just…when you remember something like that for all those years…_

_I understand. But you needn't feel guilty._

_I know that. But…I still remember what happened. The day Akira and I wound up on the streets._

_I know. When your Aunt died, he took his grief out on you._

_I wonder how my Mother would feel, knowing my Dad married her sister?_

_Which makes Akira your stepbrother as well as your Cousin. Is that right? These human relations confuse me._

_Anyway…thanks again. Like I said, I'm just glad this is all over._

_Indeed it is. A chapter of both our lives is now closed, Miki. And perhaps, for both of us, this ending is a new beginning._

THE END

* * *

And so ends my second Kaiju epic. Still, feel free to review! Hopefully this has answered any questions you had.

Anyway, I now plan to finally update my _Tekken_ fic, and I may start work on the sequel soon. But truth be told, I think I've earned a break from writing. We're talking two stories, each with around 25 chapters, in around two months. In any case, let me know if this makes you thirsty for a sequel.

Sayonara!


End file.
